Inalcanzable
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: ¿Cómo es que puede nacer el amor entre un par de extraños que más de una vez se gritaron palabras de odio e incluso se hicieron daño? La historia de amor que jamás ocurrió entre Draco y Ginny.
1. Cásate conmigo

Discleimer; todos los personajes aquí usados son obra de la grandisosa J. K. Rowling a mi sólo me corresponde la trama.

Capitulo #1; Cásate conmigo

No tiene opción, no puede elegir entre lo que puede y debe hacer pero una mano se ah tendido ante la suya, una sola oportunidad para hacer lo correcto aunque su propia vida corre el riesgo de ser peor si la acepta.

No tiene salida, se lo han encomendado, debe matar a Dumbledore aunque él mismo sepa que no es capaz de hacerlo, sabe que la vida de sus padres esta en sus manos y hacer un sólo movimiento en falso puede matar a más personas de las que salvará si lo hace.

Su única oportunidad se la dará quien menos esperó, de quien jamás creyó necesitar algo, ella sólo ella puede salvar su vida...o condenarlo hasta la muerte.

-Dime que mierda quieres Malfoy.-exclamo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia y enfrentándolo

-¿Qué?-él intentó ocultar su interés desviando la mirada hacía el lago.

-Me vienes siguiendo desde el castillo y quiero saber que mierda quieres.

-¿No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?

-No me vengas con estupideces Malfoy y dime de una vez que mierda quieres.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?

-¿Entonces por que me sigues?-buena respuesta, Draco la miro furioso pero ella no se dejo intimidar.

-No te estoy siguiendo sólo me apetecía dar un paseo por el lago.

-De acuerdo, me voy.-ella lo miro por ultima vez y camino de regreso al castillo pero antes de dar el tercer paso la mano de Draco se aferro a su brazo.

-Cásate conmigo.-pidió sin más, sintiendo como todo el orgullo que alguna vez vocifero poseer caía débilmente a su lado.

-Claro ¿Dónde firmo?-dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su estomago, si seguía riendo de esa manera iba a necesitar un baño.

-Hablo enserio Weasley-recalco Draco apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria su brazo, ella río aún más.

-Yo también.-declaro mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises que la miraban con odio, desprecio y que si mirabas un poco más incluso podías encontrar asco y aberración.

-Esto no es una broma, realmente necesito que te cases conmigo.

-Yo no gasto bromas de éste tipo Malfoy así que eh aceptado ¿ahora que más quieres?

-Que sea lo más pronto posible.

-Fija la fecha y créeme que no faltaré.

-El próximo sábado, los testigos serán Snape y Dumbledore si quieres puedes invitar a tu familia.

-¿En donde?-dijo ignorando por completo la mención de los suyos.

-Hogsmeade a las 4 de la tarde.

-Ahí estaré.-acepto regresando al castillo, en 4 días más sería la señora Malfoy y no pensaba en arrepentirse por que dentro de ella había esperado por esa proposición.

Día Uno;

Despertó sin ánimos sintiéndose aún más cansada que cuando durmió, miro su reloj de pulsera, si no se ponía de pie de inmediato podía irle dando la bienvenida a un castigo por llegar tarde a pociones, no tuvo tiempo de ir a desayunar por lo que a la mitad de clase sentía como su cuerpo lloraba por alimento.

-Los hamktes provocan esos ruidos cuando están hambrientos.-susurro Luna junto a ella.

-No soy un halmens.-dijo muy bajito junto a su amiga para evitar llamar la atención de Snape.

-Ellos viven en nuestras varitas, se roban nuestra magia cuando las usamos.

-No lo creo por que si así fuera los que viven en mi varita estarían a reventar de tanto que la uso.-río para abruptamente callar al siguiente segundo.

-Weasley y Lovegood 10 puntos menos por cada una.-sentenció Snape pasando junto a ellas.-Pero si también a esta clase haz llegado tarde Weasley.-recordó junto a ella, le sostuvo la mirada molesta, no había llegado tarde sólo un poco después que los demás pero antes de que el profesor cruzara la puerta.-Tienes un castigo al terminar la clase.

-Pero a esa hora debo ir a almorzar.-perderse el desayuno era una cosa pero perderse también el almuerzo eran palabras graves, Snape la miro y ella prefirió callar para no aumentarle a su castigo más tiempo, él siguió caminando en el aula evaluando los demás calderos.

-Odio las clases dobles con Snape.-admitió ante Luna, ella sólo río y siguió preparando su poción, no tenía ganas de correr con la misma suerte que su amiga.

-No olvide su castigo Weasley.-le recordó Snape al terminar la clase, ella no lo había olvidado incluso había permanecido en su lugar sin moverse en espera de su sentencia.

-No lo olvide señor.-admitió sin mover un centímetro de su cuerpo, la mazmorra pronto estuvo totalmente vacía.

-Draco me contó lo que van a hacer.-dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar lugar frente a ella.

-¿Y no piensa felicitarme?-preguntó altanera, él la miro pero hizo uso de todas sus habilidades para no gritarle.

-No Weasley no voy a felicitarla.

-Una lastima, va a ser el momento más importante de mi vida y mi profesor de pociones no va a felicitarme.-exclamo irónica, Snape tenso el rostro.

-Voy a agradecerle por el acto tan noble que va a hacer, realmente no sabe lo que ese matrimonio significa para Draco.

-Por que lo sé lo hago señor ¿acaso creyó que tengo interés en casarme con un arrogante como Malfoy?

-Jamás lo pensé pero aún así no va a ser cosa fácil ¿ya lo hablo con su familia?

-Si lo pregunta por que Malfoy aún no esta en la enfermería apunto de morir por algún hechizo de mi hermano…-Snape la miro furioso y ella creyó conveniente ir al grano.-No aún no les eh dicho pero mi padre oyó de Dumbledore que esto tenía que pasar.

-¿Alguien más de su familia lo sabe?

-No.

-¿Y piensa decírselo?

-Tampoco, lo sabrán a su debido momento.

-Ya veo ¿será la sorpresa de navidad?-preguntó irritado por la falta de interés en la chica.

-Lo sabrán antes que llegué navidad…-respondió sabiendo que la línea de alumna maestro acababa de ser cruzada pero sabía bien que Snape no iba a reprenderla al menos no en ese momento.-¿Piensa decirme mi castigo de una buena vez? Tengo la esperanza de alcanzar el postre.

-Por hoy la libraré de su castigo pero ande con cuidado, el casarse con Draco no le traerá ningún beneficio conmigo.

-Pero tal vez salvarle la vida a es hurón si.-dijo antes de salir de la mazmorra, corrió hasta el gran comedor, si tenía suerte incluso podía alcanzar un poco de papas con carne.

Día dos.

Despertó temprano, la noche anterior se había ido a acostar tan pronto como estuvo en la sala común de Gryffindor, no tenía ganas de estar con su hermano y mucho menos de ver a Harry abrazado de Hermione de una forma que nada tenía que ver con la amistad.

Entró al gran comedor con ganas de desayunar incluso lo que no había probado el día anterior.

-¿Éstas bien?-preguntó Luna preocupada junto a ella.

-Lo estoy.-aseguro extrañada.

-Es que cuando te despiertas así de temprano suele ser por que algo malo esta pasando.

-Pues no pasa nada malo Luna…aún no.

-¿Piensas contármelo?-preguntó, ella razono sus posibilidades, necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar en esos momentos y la única persona que le brindaba su amistad era Luna así que sin siquiera tener tiempo para pensarlo más, aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero no aquí e incluso no ahora.

-Encontraremos el lugar y el momento adecuado.-aseguro Luna caminando de vuelta a la mesa de Revenclaw, Ginny la miro marcharse pero antes de poder decir algo más sintió una abrumante mirada tras ella, volteo insegura a la mesa de Slytherin donde un rubio de penetrantes y fríos ojos grises la observaba evaluante, ella le sonrió para después darse la vuelta y sentarse en su mesa.

-¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?-preguntó Luna junto a ella, les tocaba herbología y juntas caminaban hasta el invernadero 3.

-Si.-acepto mirando a ambos lados y comprobando que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlas.-Tiene todo que ver con él.

-¿Vas a casarte con él?-preguntó tomándola desprevenida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Era algo obvio Ginny, la única forma que tu familia confíe en él es…

-…Cometiendo la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

-No es una estupidez, vas a salvarle la vida incluso a varios más.

-Pero voy a atar mi apellido a ese miserable cobarde.

-Lo harás pero no tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte.-ella giro los ojos molesta ante la sinceridad en las palabras de Luna, juntas entraron al invernadero agradeciendo así que no tuviera forma de volver a tocar el tema.

Dia 3.

-¿Ginny estas despierta?-preguntó Hermione mientras la removía en la cama.

-Ahora lo estoy.-dijo estirando los brazos.

-Por favor perdóname Ginny, se que te dije que a mi no me gustaba y que lo quería como un hermano pero…-una delicada lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Hermione haciendo que todo el rencor que Ginny sentía hacía ella quedara difuminado por aquel sentimiento de amistad que aún sentía por la castaña.

-¿Ya son…?-como decirlo ¿Cómo poder preguntarle a quien considero como una de sus mejores amigas por tanto tiempo si al fin ella y aquella persona importante en su vida al fin tenían una relación que ella bien sabía iba a envidiar y a anhelar.

-Si.-exclamo intentando abrazar a Ginny pero ella no se dejo.-Somos novios Ginny por favor perdóname yo realmente creí que no sentía nada por él pero me tomo desprevenida y antes de…

-…No sigas.-pidió sintiendo como las palabras de Hermione se clavaban una a una como espinas venenosas en lo más profundo de su corazón hiriendo todo sentimiento agradable en ella.-No me dejes saber como fue sólo vete…

-…pero Ginny yo no quiero perder tu amistad.

-Por favor déjame sola.

-Ginny entiéndeme.

-QUE TE VAYAS.-gritó sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían color, Hermione la miro suplicante.-Es enserio Granger, si no querías perder mi amistad no te hubieras metido con él, sabías lo que yo sentía, fuiste el mejor testigo de cómo anhele estar a su lado y ahora ¿y ahora, que? Me vienes con la novedosa noticia que entre ustedes hay algo más que la estupida amistad que me juraste que tenían, no soy tonta desde hace tiempo que noté que entre ustedes había algo incluso Ron con lo despistado que es se dio cuenta ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora, acaso ya todo el colegio lo sabe y no tuviste más opción que aceptarlo frente a mi?-exclamo alterada dejando que a cada palabra el rencor que crecía dentro de ella se explayara con intensidad, Hermione bajo la mirada aún con varias lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-No, yo quise que tú lo supieras por mi.-balbuceo mientras con miedo admitía lo aterrante que podía ser Ginny.

-Agradezco la intención pero mejor te hubieras quedado callada.

-Perdóname Ginny nunca quise hacerte daño.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que eres tan importante como para hacerme daño?

-Yo…

-Claro que me gustaba Harry pero eso fue a los 10 años y por si no te diste cuenta ya tengo 15, no me importa lo que él haga, ni con quien lo haga lo que me molesta es que seas tan hipócrita, si sentías algo por él lo hubieras admitido a la primera y no 4 años después, me molesta que incluso tuviste el atrevimiento de darme consejos para llamar su atención ¿Qué clase de amiga fuiste?

-Fui una buena amiga.

-La primera base de la amistad es la confianza Granger y tu no la tuviste conmigo por mi ve y cásate con Harry y vivan felices por siempre, no sabes como me dará gusto eso pero…¿Por qué ser así de hipócrita y doble cara?

-NUNCA FUI HIPOCRITA.-grito Hermione perdiendo el aire, Ginny río ante los esfuerzos de ella por sonar fuerte.

-¿Entonces que fuiste? Una fiel y verdadera amiga. No intentes engañarte, sabes bien que la amistad que tu me tenías no fue de verdad por que si lo hubiera sido al menos por respeto a mi no te hubieras enredado como una ramera en Harry.-exclamo furiosa pero al instante sintió como la mano firme de Hermione cruzaba su rostro con violencia.

-Yo no me enrede con él, las cosas se dieron.

-Lárgate de mi dormitorio Granger no voy a permitirte esto.-dijo resentida sin quitar su mano de su propio rostro en el lugar que había sido golpeado.

-Entiéndeme bien Ginny, no insultes la amistad que tuvimos por que sabes bien las muchas veces que te demostré mi fidelidad y te di mi apoyo cuando lo necesitaste, fui una buena amiga y si estas así de dolida sólo es por que Harry me prefiere a mi.-declaro igual que exaltada que la pelirroja, ella sólo río ante lo escuchado.

-¿Y a mi que me importa que Harry te prefiera a ti¿Realmente no lo entiendes? Harry puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana por que yo ya no siento nada por él.

-Eso lo dices pero ni tu te lo crees.

-Mira Granger, llevo meses saliendo con Malfoy ¿Qué me dices BUENA AMIGA? LO HABÍAS NOTADO O ESTABAS TAN METIDA EN TU VIDA DE MOJIGATA BIBLIOTECARIA COMO PARA PERCATARTE DE ESO ¿EH?

-No es verdad sólo lo dices por que estas herida.

-Él y yo vamos a casarnos y perdón si no te invitó pero es un momento tan importante que no pienso permitir que alguien como tu lo arruine con su presencia.

-¿Vas a casarte?-preguntó perpleja.

-Si le dices a alguien lo que te eh dicho vete dando la idea de que por mucho que Harry te quiera va a dejarte cuando yo te desfigure el rostro.

-Tus hermanos deben saberlo.

-Vaya pero si hoy realmente tienes ganas de abrir la boca ¿Acaso no te basta con hablar durante todas las clases?

-Ginny no puedes casarte con Malfoy.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu consentimiento Granger, entiéndelo bien, Draco y yo llevamos meses juntos y lo amo, lo amo tanto que pienso ligar mi vida a la suya para siempre por que a diferencia de ti yo encontré la felicidad en un hombre y no lo hice doblegándome a mi misma.

-¿Realmente vas a casarte con él?

-¿Por que te mentiría? Vaya que creíste que eres importante, lo amo ¿lo entiendes? Y no me importa lo que tu hagas así que ya mismo lárgate de mi habitación que no me siento con ánimos para ver tu rostro.-dijo dándole la espalda, Hermione enmudeció pero salió de ahí antes de que Ginny volviera a gritarle.

Ginny se dejo caer sobre su cama, las lagrimas caían una a una sin intención de detenerse, él dolor nacía en ella dominando cada una de sus ilusiones y anhelos. Más de una vez creyó ser suficiente como para que Harry se fijara en ella para que él la amara y la hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo para que él deseara compartir su vida junto a ella pero se había equivocado, todas y cada una de esas esperanzas acababan de caer muertas ante ella y por culpa de su mejor amiga, robándole así toda ilusión por ser algún día feliz y haciendo que todos los buenos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvieron lugar en su corazón quedarán opacados por una nube negra de odio y rencor.

Día cuatro.

Despertó temprano sin la necesidad de la alarma, se vistió intentando sonreír pero era inútil intentar mostrar una felicidad que sencillamente le sonaba imposible poder sentir.

Bajo a desayunar sin mirar a nadie, busco el lugar más apartado a Harry y Hermione que se entrelazaban en un caluroso beso que demostraba su amor, intento ignorarlos pero le fue inútil pues a los pocos segundos todos los que estaban junto a ella hablaban de lo bien que ellos se veían juntos, fastidiada de todos salió del gran comedor para tomar un carruaje a Hogsmeade.

-Saliste tan rápido que apenas y te pude alcanzar.-dijo una abrumada Luna junto a ella.

-No quería que se me hiciera tarde.

-Creí que iba a ser hasta las cuatro y apenas son las ocho sería imposible que se te hiciera tarde.-Ginny la miro sin saber que decir, Luna sonrió amable y juntas tomaron un carruaje.

-¿Quieres que te dejo sola?-preguntó Luna, Ginny sólo miraba por la ventana ignorando la compañía.

-No, ahora más que nunca odiaría estar sola.

-Menos mal por que falta poco para que te cases y como buena amiga eh decidido hacerte una pequeña despedida de soltera.-sonrió mostrándole una pequeña caja de cartón.

-¿No le habrás dicho a nadie verdad?

-Despreocúpate, no se lo eh dicho a nadie pero una buena fiesta también puede ser sólo de dos.

-¿A dónde piensas hacer esa fiesta?

-Podemos ir a las 3 escobas por un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y si quieres vamos a Honeydukes a comprar algunas botanas.

-Suena bien y ¿después?

-Estoy pensando en un lugar apartado, es una fiesta privada.

-¿La casa de los gritos llena tus expectativas Luna?

-La casa de los gritos es justo el lugar que estaba pensando.

Ambas bajaron del carruaje y fueron por las compras, Luna no le dejo pagar ni una rana de chocolate, Ginny se sintió feliz por que al menos alguien apreciara lo que iba a hacer.

-Tenemos bebida y comida ¿qué más se necesita en una despedida de soltera?-preguntó Ginny mientras acomodaba todo en el suelo para poder sentarse.

-Nunca eh ido a una despedida de soltera.-admitió Luna bajando la cabeza, Ginny río.-Pero por eso traje esto.-Luna volvió a mostrar la cajita de cartón y de ella saco un par de fotos.

-Vaya que Krum es feo, no entiendo como Granger se fijo en él.-dijo al descuido mientras tomaba la primera foto y la admiraba, Víctor Krum salía completamente desnudo y apenas la escoba cubría algunas partes.

-¿Ahora es Granger y no Hermione?

-Es una larga historia, luego te cuento.

-Si luego me cuentas por que supongo que tiene que ver con Harry y como esta es tu despedida de soltera quiero que te la pases muy bien y no pensando en ellos dos.

-Gracias Luna.-Ginny tomo otra foto.-Wow Oliver es muy guapo.-una foto de Oliver Wood en paños menores.

-Esa es casera Myrtle se la tomo en los baños de prefectos.

-No sabía que un fantasma pudiera hacer eso.

-Cuando tienes suficientes potzifils un fantasma puede hacer cualquier cosa.-Ginny no quiso preguntar que eran esas cosas así que prefirió tomar otra foto.-¿Es Zabini?-preguntó mirando la foto de Bliase.-Si esa también me la vendió Myrtle, creo que la tomo en las regaderas privadas de Slytherin, toda una osadía.

-¿De quien más tienes?-preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba la caja.

-De todos los integrantes de los Chudley Cannons y de Puddlemere United sin olvidar a los Tornados.-declaro mostrando las fotos de los integrantes de cada equipo que sólo usaban sus escobas como ropa.

-Son geniales ¿tienes más caseras?-preguntó mirando en todas las posiciones cada foto.

-No.-dijo jalando la caja, Ginny la miro y le quito la caja.

-Que asco, tienes fotos de mi hermano semi desnudo.-opino mirando una foto de Ron con poca ropa.-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Myrtle en el baño de prefectos.-admitió apenada, Ginny río y pudo ver varias fotos más de Ron.

-¿y esta…?-preguntó con una foto de Ron y Charly en calzoncillos.

-Me la vendieron los gemelos.

-¿Qué?-Ginny se atraganto con la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ellos necesitaban el dinero y yo no creí malo comprarles las fotos.

-¿Ellos vendían fotos de Ron desnudo?

-En ninguna sale completamente desnudo.-aclaro decepcionada.-También vendieron unas fotos tuyas, vaya que pasas mucho tiempo en el lago de la madriguera.-Ginny termino de ahogarse con la cerveza de mantequilla antes de poder responder.

-¿qué? Me estas diciendo que cualquier idiota puede tener foros mías en traje de baño.

-No cualquiera sólo Michael Corner, él las compro todas.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado.-respondió Luna indiferente.

-Tan pronto vea a esos dos te juro que los…-pero no pudo decir más, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ellas.

-Weasley ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó respetuoso, ella se puso de pie.

-Si vamos a casarnos deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo ¿Virginia?

-No, mi nombre es Ginevra.

-Lo mismo creí entonces ¿Ginevra podemos hablar?-volvió a preguntar, ella miro a Luna quien seguía bastante entretenida mirando las fotos de Ron.

-Si.-acepto caminando hacía él.

-Nos vemos a las cuatro ¿en?.-recordó Luna, ella miro a Draco.

-Dentro de la casa de los gritos.-respondió el rubio.

-De acuerdo.-Luna se puso de pie y se marcho de ahí con una buena cantidad de fotos, un gran puño de dulces y un par de cervezas

-¿No le asusta la casa de los gritos?-preguntó Draco sorprendido tomando lugar en el pasto.

-Dudo que algo como unos simples gritos pueda aterrar a Luna.-él resoplo ante la respuesta y ella se sentó junto a él.-¿Y que querías Malfoy?

-Tú también deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, Draco ¿qué querías?

-Hablar.

-¿De..?

-Vamos Ginevra, no podemos casarnos de la noche a la mañana, debemos al menos decir el por que.

-No podemos decir la verdad.

-Por eso quiero que hablemos quiero que inventemos una verdad.

-Eso sería mentir.

-Como sea, tenemos que decir lo mismo, debemos estar de acuerdo.-dijo sin aire.

-De acuerdo pero no te alteres.

-Se que esto es algo simple para ti pero vamos, si vas a hacer algo al menos hazlo bien.

-Yo siempre hago las cosas bien.

-No pienso discutir así que empezamos a inventar la razón de nuestro matrimonio o nuestros sacrificios se irán a la mierda.

-¿Tan malo suena casarse conmigo?-preguntó algo dolida, Draco enrojeció un poco.

-No digo que sea malo casarme contigo sólo que es malo tener que casarme con alguien por quien no siento nada.

-Eso suena bien por un momento me creí realmente abominable.

-Tanto así como abominable no eres.-admitió el rubio y Ginny sintió que ese había sido el mejor halago de podía recibir tomando en cuenta de quien venía.

-Pues tú no eres muy parecido al mago de mis sueños.

-¿Si no soy de pelo negro y ojos verdes soy feo?

-Si lo fueras jamás me casaría contigo.

-Creí que lo amabas.

-Tanto así como amar no pero jamás me fue indiferente sólo que él prefiere a las castañas con un nido de duendes en vez de cabello.

-Lo dices por la sangre sucia.

-Si lo digo por Granger.

-Bueno Ginevra realmente me gustaría hablar de tu dolorosa vida amorosa pero la verdad no me interesa así que ¿podemos empezar?

-Inventa algo y yo lo acepto.

-No entiendes Weasley, no puedes decir que de un día para otro amaneciste amando con locura a Draco Malfoy, tu familia no lo creería.

-Si me sigues llamando por mi apellido por muy romántica que sea la forma en que aceptamos casarnos dudo que alguien nos crea.

-De acuerdo Ginevra ¿Cómo es que puede nacer el amor entre un par de extraños que más de una vez se gritaron palabras de odio e incluso se hicieron daño?

-Bueno ya lo eh pensando…

-…Vaya entonces si piensas.

-Cállate y escúchame ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo.

-Mira cuando fui a Egipto conocí a alguien pero era muggle y desde entonces suelo escribirme cartas con él nunca le dije a mis hermanos para quien eran esas cartas y más de una vez me vieron enviándolas, creo que hasta sospechaban de un principe azul oculto pero me mandtuve firme diciendo que le escribía a Bill.

-Ahá.

-Entonces puedo decir que a quien le escribía era a ti ¿suena bien?

-Suena bien ¿desde cuando nos empezamos a cartear?-preguntó sacando una pequeña libreta y una pluma que se deslizaron en el aire para comenzar a escribir.

-En mi segundo año

-¿Qué, tanto tiempo?

-Bueno entonces no

-No suena bien sólo que es mucho tiempo para que no tengamos ninguna carta.

-Sabíamos que lo que sentíamos él uno por el otro era algo prohibido y si alguien encontraba nuestras cartas íbamos a tener muchos problemas así que después de leerlas las quemábamos para que nuestros sentimientos fueran un secreto.-explico dramatica, pestañeando una y otra vez y sonriendo de una manera que a Draco le hizo pensar en la loca de su tía Bellatrix.

-Ve más lento que mi pluma no escribe tan rápido.-pidió- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

-Cuando la gata de Filch fue petrificada tú me descubriste.-dijo después de varios segundos pensando.

-Suena bien pero si lo hubiera hecho habría corrido a delatarte.-

-De acuerdo, entonces yo te gustaba.

-No lo creo…

-¿quieres que esto funcione?

-No te enojes, vale, tu me gustabas…

-Y tuviste piedad de mi sólo por que lo suplique.

-No soy benevolente.

-¿Me chantajeaste?

-Eso si suena a mi, entonces yo descubrí que fuiste tú la que había petrificado a Norris y como me gustabas aproveche el tenerte en mis manos para chantajearte ¿con que?

-¿Con decirle a alguien lo que hice?

-Eres torpe Weasley.

-Ginevra.

-Tienes razón, eres torpe Ginevra ¿Qué ganaba yo con el chantaje?

-No puede ser nada malo por que sólo tenía once así que digamos que ¿tuve que hacer tus deberes?

-Cuando entre al equipo de quidditch fueron los deberes de uno de primero.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de que? Es tradición Slytherin.

-Bueno entonces ¿qué?

-Tuviste que, no se, ah ya se, tuviste que ir a cada uno de mis partidos y entrenamientos para cargar mi escoba, juego tan bien al quidditch que cuando me viste en la escoba te enamoraste perdidamente de mi.

-Eso es estupido, juegas muy mal quidditch.

-No soy muy buen buscador pero como guardián lo hago muy bien.

-¿Y como iba yo a saber eso si tu eras buscador y no guardián?

-Entonces eso no.-admitió Draco recostándose.

-Bueno ¿entonces qué?

-Eras mi elfo domestico.-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Dobby debía quedarse en casa así que tu te volviste mi elfo dentro de Hogwarts.

-De acuerdo ¿y que tenía que hacer?

-¿Acaso nunca tuviste un elfo domestico?-Ginny lo miro molesta.-Ah cierto eres pobre.-ella tomo un gran puño de mentas acidas y se lo aventó con fuerza.

-Dejemos los insultos de lado.

Llegó a su habitación con un terrible miedo cubriendo su piel, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ahí, lo más que pudo recordar era haber estado en la biblioteca escribiendo en su diario.

-¿Ya duermes Ginny?-preguntó una chica entrando a la habitación.

-Aún no Hermione pero dime ¿qué pasa?-pidió poniéndose de pie

-Nada en especial pero como no te había visto me preocupe.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Oye Ginny ¿Haz visto hoy a Hagrid?

-No ¿por qué?

-Bueno es que me pareció verte cerca de su cabaña esta tarde.-ella palideció un poco e intento disimular su nerviosismo.

-Si bueno te cuento pero si no le dices a nadie.-pidió pensando en sus posibilidades, si le decía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que carajos había hecho esa tarde corría el riesgo de ser interrogada y expuesta pero si encontraba una buena mentira que cubriera eso podría al menos quitársela de encima un buen rato.-Los gemelos me retaron.-mintió, esa era su mejor opción.-Dijeron que soy muy cobarde y que no me atrevía a ir sola al bosque prohibido.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Claro Hermione no iba a permitir que mis hermanos me llamaran cobarde.

-Pero eso ah sido muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

-Claro que no, cuando vieron que si me atrevía me pidieron que no lo hiciera, mamá les ordeno cuidar de mi y si se llegaba a enterar de que fueron ellos los que me pusieron en riesgo iban a tener muchos problemas.

-Eso si pero ¿entonces no haz entrado?

-Si hubiera entrado al bosque prohibido dudo mucho haber podido salir.-agrego por que ella mejor que nadie, gracias a las historias de Fred y George, sabía que tan peligroso podía ser.

-Tienes razón, bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir, que descanses.

-Tu también Hermione y por cierto, no te preocupes.-pidió sonriente.

-Ya no me preocuparé tanto.-prometió solemne.

-No, realmente no te preocupes por lo que le paso a la señora Norris.

-Con Ron y Harry a mi lado no me preocupo mucho.-admitió colorada, Ginny sonrió por última vez, se recostó sobre su cama temerosa y dejo que la fría noche cobijara sus miedos para así poder descansar.

Llegó corriendo hasta su primera clase con el estomago vacío por que aunque le había costado trabajo dormir despertar no había sido nada fácil.

-Hola.-saludo una chica de Revenclaw, ella devolvió el saludo y se sentó junto a ella.

-Si Bins no ah notado que ya esta muerto dudo que note que no estoy aquí.-razono muy bajito.

-Si lo notará.-advirtió la chica de Revenclaw mirándola.-Pero si quieres yo te cubro.-ella sonrío agradecida y en cuatro patas salió del aula haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando al fin estuvo en el pasillo se puso en pie para caminar hasta la cocina, moría de hambre y de seguro algun elfo la saciaría, agradeció ser la hermana favorita de los gemelos por que en su primer día como alumna en Hogwarts había conseguido saber los secretos más importantes que todo buen alumno debía saber sobre el castillo.

-Te vi.-susurraron tras ella, volteó para hacerle frente a quien le hablaba.-Te vi.-repitió la voz.

-No se de que me hablas.-admitió indiferente.

-No te hagas, yo te vi.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Te vi ayer, se que tu petrificaste a la gata de Filch.-presumió Draco Malfoy orgulloso de su hallazgo, ella palideció por completo, no, eso no podía ser verdad, ella no pudo haber hecho eso pero, bajo la mirada apenada, tampoco tenía el mínimo recuerdo sobre lo que había hecho.

-No es verdad.-exclamo temerosa.-Mientes

- No miento Weasley, yo te vi.-aseguro Malfoy con una amplía sonrisa.

-No es verdad.

-¿Entonces me dirás que las plumas que encontraste en tu túnica llegaron ahí solas?-preguntó altanero, cualquier posibilidad que había tenido se había desplomado, la noche anterior había encontrado varias plumas sobre su túnica y en su ropa, Malfoy no mentía.

-¿Entonces por que no se lo dijiste al profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó para agotar así su última esperanza, de seguro el había mentido y sólo quería asustarla.

-No lo sé.-admitió mientras adquiría un leve color escarlata en sus mejillas.

-No se lo dijiste por que mientes.

-No miento Weasley yo te vi y será mejor que se lo vaya a decir ahora mismo a Snape.-dijo dando un paso hacía atrás pero ella no podía permitir eso y lo tomo del brazo.

-No se los digas, por favor.-suplico.

-Mi silencio cuesta.-repuso Draco quitando la mano de Ginny de su brazo.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero.

-Yo no quiero dinero, tengo más que suficiente.

-¿Entonces que quieres?

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer?-preguntó sonriente.

-Todo lo que pueda pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-Si cumples con todo lo que te pido te doy mi palabra de guardar silencio.

-¿Sólo tu palabra?

-La palabra de un Malfoy vale más que toda una camara llena en Gringotts.-aclaro ofendido, ella enrojeció un poco.

-Sólo pide y yo lo haré.

-Por ahora sólo quiero que vayas a la cocina y le digas a algún elfo que me lleve mi desayuno hasta mi cama.-ordeno

-No hay problema, yo también voy a la cocina.-aceptó sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Pero ¿Apenas el desayuno?

-Se me ah hecho un poco tarde y tengo clase con el estupido de Lockhart y dudo que note mi ausencia.-admitió algo apenado

-No pedí explicaciones.

-No te estoy dando explicaciones.

-¿Entonces…?

-Largo de aquí, ve por mi desayuno.

-No te alteres Malfoy.-río y emprendió el camino hasta la cocina, vaya que Malfoy podía ser bastante gracioso cuando se alteraba.

Llevaba una semana completa cumpliendo los absurdos caprichos que se le ocurrían a Malfoy desde sacar libros de la biblioteca, los cuales le manda vía lechuza o con algún elfo, hasta tener que ir a las tres de la mañana a la cocina para decirle a un elfo que le llevará un vaso con agua.

-Weasley.-murmuro Draco tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó irritada, llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando encontrar el libro correcto para su tarea de Herbologia.

-Más cuidado en la forma que me hablas.-exclamo, ella bufo molesta.-Snape.-canturreo feliz, ella al escuchar ese nombre hizo su mayor esfuerzo para formar la mejor sonrisa que poseía.

--¿En que puedo servirle amo?-preguntó haciendo una gran reverencia.

- Me rehusó rotundamente a admitir que te llamaba amo.-reprocho Ginny furiosa. 

-Los elfos llaman amo a su amo y tu eras mi elfo.-exclamo Draco de manera lógica.

-Pero eso es ofensivo para mi.

-Ese es el chiste Ginevra, yo tenía el poder de la situación y tu por más que te rehusaras a llamarme amo tenías que hacerlo por que realmente temías que yo hablará.

-Pero llamarte amo es mucho.

-Cuando tengo poder abuso completamente de él, te hubiera ofendido tanto como me haya sido posible y hacer que me llamarás amo es parte de eso.

-De acuerdo, te llamaba amo pero si hacía exageradas reverencias sólo era por burlarme de la estupida situación en la que me encontraba.

-**¿Servir? En nada Weasley, ayer quería jugo de calabaza, no agua. **

-¿Qué? Ayer casi me encuentra Filch y me dices que no querías agua si no jugo de calabaza.

-Si así es.

-Pues debiste ser claro.

-Dobby siempre sabía exactamente lo que quería sin que tuviera que ser claro.

-Pero yo no soy Dobby.

-Eres mi elfo domestico y eso te convierte en mi Dobby así que te vas acostumbrando a la idea o te resignas a ser expulsada y enviada a Azkaban.-amenazo frío, ella enrojeció de furia.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, amo?

-Quiero dulces.-admitió divertido por la patética forma en que Ginny se doblegaba, ella saco una pluma de regaliz y se la entrego.-Seré un poco más claro pero no te acostumbres.-exclamo probando la pluma.-Quiero chocolates y los quiero exactamente de Honeydukes.

-Odio el chocolate.-exclamo Draco, Ginny giró los ojos. 

-Esa es la segunda rana que te comes así que no me vengas con tonterías de que no te gusta el chocolate.-observo molesta.

-Me gusta el chocolate desde hace un año pero antes lo odiaba.

-Pero me encontraron con chocolates de Honeydukes, no con dulces.

-Bueno entonces yo te mande por dulces y tu aprovechaste para traer unos cuantos chocolates.-propuso mientras tomaba su tercera rana.

-**Quiero dulces y los quiero exactamente de Honeydukes. **

-¿Qué? Pero no puedo ir a Hogsmeade.

-No me importa si puedes o no, yo quiero dulces así que tu me darás dulces.

-Pero Malfoy es im…

-Snape.-volvió a canturrear feliz, Ginny giró la vista molesta y vio en el estante de enfrente justo el libro que había estado buscando.

-Tendrás tus dulces.-dijo para después tomar el libro y salir de la biblioteca.

Estaba recostada en su cama repasando una vez más el plan, sabía llegar a Honeydukes por que había ido con los gemelos pero dudaba ser lo suficientemente ágil para que nadie se diera cuenta. Tomo su túnica negra y ajusto sus zapatillas deportivas para evitar hacer ruido y poder ser rápida si tenía que correr.

Antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse se percato de que ya llevaba un buen tramo hasta el sótano de Honeydukes y regresar iba a ser aún más peligroso que cometer su pequeña osadía.

Antes de abrir la portezuela que la dejaba ante un sin fin de caramelos agudiso el oido, cuando estuvo completamente segura de que nadie se oía cerca salió tras una buena cantidad de dulces llenando tanto como pudo su mochila por que no pensaba volver en un buen tiempo.

-No pienso decir que robe por tu culpa Draco.-reclamo Ginny. 

-Pero no tenías dinero para pagarlos.-observo mientras daba un largo trago a una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Esa nunca va a ser razón para robar.

-De acuerdo, tranquila, antes de que tu salieras de tu habitación en busca de mis dulces yo te envíe una lechuza con dinero y una nota donde te exigía mis dulces para la mañana siguiente ¿satisfecha?

-Satisfecha.-aseguro sonriente.

Busco en su mochila un pequeño saquito de galeones.

-También puede alcanzarme para unos chocolates.-observo mientras caminaba hacía una caja de la cual saco una buena cantidad de su vicio favorito, dejo el saquito con galeones cerca de la entrada al sótano para después volver por el mismo lugar que había llegado sin hacer ruido, caminando entre los pasillos pudo oír murmullos así que prefirió correr para no tener que ser descubierta, se oculto por más de una hora en un aula vacía pero cuando al fin se sintió a salvo en su habitación se dejo caer cansada sobre su cama, ya mañana le enviaría esos dulces a Malfoy por medio de una lechuza.

-La libreta esta llena Ginevra.-observo Draco. 

-Necesitaremos un libro o algo más grande.-opinó Ginny viendo como todas las hojas de la pequeña libreta habían sido llenadas.

-Puedo arreglarlo.-de la bolsa de su pantalón saco un pequeño libro y lo hizo a su tamaño normal con ayuda de su varita.-Estoy haciendo un libro de pociones pero puede servirnos para esto.-dijo entregándole el libro.

-Sólo llevas dos paginas escritas.-observo risueña.

-Apenas estoy empezando Ginevra pero ¿qué me dices? Si sirve ¿no crees?

-Si nos va a servir.-puso el libro sobre el pasto y ajusto con ayuda de su varita todas las palabras que antes habían sido escritas en la libreta en el libro, Draco sonrió y se recostó de nuevo en la hierva.

Notas de la autora; ¿Qué les parece? Llevo dos días escribiendo este FF (créanme que cuando digo dos dias si son casi las 48 horas) ya llevo varios capitulos pero aún me falta revisarlos bien, hubo un apagón y mi mugrosa computadora no guardo todo pero creo que puedo volver a escribirlo, se que tengo FF's incompletos pero sencillamente creo ser la única que ama tanto a Tom Felton y que me empeño en creer que su personaje es mejor persona de lo que parece y por eso decidí escribir éste fan fiction por que creo que aquí le soy más fiel a su personaje, ya saben que acepto todo tipo de criticas y comentarios así que no duden en hacerlos por medio de un review. 

La canción que le da nombre a este Fan Fiction si es de RBD, no soy fan de ellos ni nada así pero hoy estaba tirada en mi cama sin idea de que sgeuir escribiendo cuando ví el video, es bueno, nunca vi la novela por que la considere muy estupida pero ver a Christopher U. es más que suficiente para ver su video.


	2. Una Historia Difícil de Aceptar

**Disclaimer;** Algunos personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama al insomnio que padezco.

**Capitulo #2: Una historia difícil de aceptar.**

**Después de su breve excursión a Hogsmeade sólo le quedaron un par de horas para poder dormir y pensaba aprovecharlas lo máximo posible, por la mañana bajo muy temprano para enviar una lechuza a Malfoy con la mercancía recién adquirida, quiso escupirles un poco a los dulces, por la mente le pasaron varios hechizos aprendidos por Bill para que Malfoy no pudiera disfrutarlos pero lo pensó más y asumió que hacer eso le iba a traer más problemas de los que podía solucionar, desanimada envió la lechuza, se dispuso a salir de ahí, si alguien la veía era muy seguro que le hicieran preguntas a las cuales no se le ocurrían respuestas pero a tan sólo un par de pasos de poder bajar de la lechucería las sonoras risas de los gemelos la hicieron regresar en busca de un lugar en el que ocultarse. **

**-**¿Te encontraron los gemelos?-río Draco, ella enrojeció.

-Le temía a los gemelos, ellos son más perspicaces de lo que parecen.

-No lo creo Ginevra a lo sumo te hubieran quitado algunos dulces.

-Me quitaron buena parte de mis chocolates como chantaje ¡eh!

**-Ginny, te vimos, de nada sirve que te ocultes.-exclamo George risueño y sin más alternativa ella se dejo ver. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó Fred, ella había ocultado la bolsa de sus chocolates tras su espalda. **

**-Le escribí a mamá.-mintió, eso sería fácil de creer.- ¿y ustedes? **

**-Pedimos una buena cantidad de...-George golpeo las costillas de su gemelo y señalo la bolsa que Ginny intentaba ocultar.-¿Qué tienes ahí Ginny? **

**-Nada. **

**-Eres buena mintiendo pero esta vez te encontramos en la escena del crimen. **

**-No eh cometido ningún crimen. **

**-Y justo con el arma homicida.-río. **

**-¿Entonces que es eso? **

**-Nada que les importe pero díganme ¿Una buena cantidad de que precisamente? **

**-De nada que te importe, Ginny reconozco el aroma de los chocolates de Hogsmeade a metros de distancia.-repuso Fred, eso era mentira pero en un intento de Ginny por ocultar más la bolsa pudo ver el logo de la tienda Honeydukes. **

**-¿Cuándo fuiste?-preguntó George. **

**-Desde que fui con ustedes no eh vuelto a ir.-agrego rápidamente. **

**-Mientes. **

**-Nosotros somos los maestros del engaño enana y aunque lo intentes sabemos bien que mientes. **

**-No miento y ustedes no son ningunos maestros del engaño por que si lo fueran mamá no se la viviría castigándolos. **

**-En eso tiendes razón pero la última vez que fuimos tiene semanas. **

**-Y te conocemos bastante bien para saber con que velocidad te los comiste. **

**-¿No van a acusarme verdad?-preguntó asustada. **

**-Claro que no Ginny eso va contra las reglas pero ¿Por que no nos invitaste? nos hubiera dado gusto ir juntos. **

**-Lo siento es que no lo tenía planeado. **

**-Ginny salir en plena madrugada de Hogwarts no es un crimen... **

**-...pero no invitar a tus hermanos favoritos a ir contigo merece la horca. **

**-Lo siento sólo que... **

**-..¿Fuiste sola? **

**-¿Quién podría acompañarme? **

**-Ahí esta el asunto enana, cuando vas con alguien hay menos riesgo de ser descubierto pero si fuiste sola corrías con menos suerte. **

**-Nosotros te enseñamos como ir pero me sentiría mal si te castigaran así que prométenos que es la última vez que lo haces. **

**-Lo prometo. **

**-Y ahora danos todos esos chocolates, si te encuentran con ellos de seguro te castigan. **

**-¿Qué? no, son míos. **

**-Pero te castigaran si alguien te los ve, mejor dánoslos, estamos dispuestos a ser castigados por ti. **

**-Pero...-los gemelos tomaron la bolsa y ella no pudo renegar más. **

**-Te dejaremos la mitad, no te preocupes.-George le dio unos cuantos pero se quedo con la bolsa. **

**Estuvo cerca, pagar unos cuantos chocolates no era tan malo pero...eran sus chocolates, claro que estaba molesta con ellos, ella corrió el riesgo sola, ella fue por esos chocolates y merecía comerlos todos pero si hubiera sido descubierta con los dulces de Malfoy y la hubieran visto enviar la lechuza iba a estar en problemas. **

**Los días siguieron pasando con una poco confiable normalidad, sus clases no eran gran cosa, el ser el elfo domestico de Draco no era un gran sacrificio (sólo cuando a él se le ocurría despertarla muy tarde por que tenía sed o sólo para fastidiar con los libros que necesitaría al día siguiente de la biblioteca) pero había algo que la mantenía sumamente preocupada; los breves momentos en los que no tenía idea de como era que llegaba a su habitación, no podía seguir asustada, había habido más ataques y todo conducía a que ella era la culpable pero... no podía recurrir a nadie, ni tenía idea de como era que ella hacía eso. **

**-Weasley no me molesta lo que haces pero ¿por que lo haces?-preguntó Malfoy una tarde, ambos estaban en la biblioteca cerca de la sección prohibida para evitar miradas. **

**-No lo sé.-admitió apenada. **

**-Tu familia ama a los sangre sucia ¿por que tu no?-insistió Draco, fingía leer un libro y Ginny lo imitaba como si buscara uno más. **

**-No lo sé Malfoy y deja de hacerme esas preguntas. **

**-Es que me mata la curiosidad Weasley, atacas a los sangre sucia, cosa muy buena para el colegio pero ¿por que tu? **

**-Ya te dije que no lo sé. **

**-¿Como que no lo sabes? **

**-Sólo así, no lo sé. **

**-¿Weasley lo haces a drede?-preguntó curioso y dejando el libro de lado para mirarla fijamente. **

**-¿Qué? **

**-¿Sabes lo que haces cuando lo haces?-él la miro atento a sus reacciones pero ella bajo la mirada apenada. **

**-No sólo de repente lo hice y no supe ni como es que fui yo...ni siquiera estoy segura de que fui yo. **

**-¿Entonces como sabes que tu lo hiciste? **

**-No soy tu elfo domestico por gusto Malfoy, tu dijiste que me viste... **

**-Se bien que yo te vi pero estabas ausente, digo, como ida no sé, fue extraño, tus ojos eran oscuros y tus movimientos seguros no lo sé, fue como si nunca antes te hubiera visto así. **

**-**Para ahí Ginevra.-pidió Draco exaltado.-Yo no voy a decir que te espiaba y por eso note tu cambio de actitud cuando pasó eso.

-Pero se supone que te gustaba.

-Ya acepte eso y no más.

-Entiende bien Draco, si te gustaba tenías que demostrarlo de alguna manera, como si eso te preocupara, como si la forma en que yo actuaba no era la normal...

-... yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como eras hasta el momento en que te pedí matrimonio por lo tanto eso es ilógico.

- No ahora, no en esta historia, Draco escúchame bien, yo no era normal, no le hablaba a nadie, ni siquiera tenía amigos, nadie sabía de mi existir más que mis hermanos y Hermione y eso por que le había caído bien pero no pasábamos gran tiempo juntas...

-Pero es estupido que yo si lo notará.

-Tuve que enamorarme de ti por alguna razón y que mejor el que hayas sido tu la única persona que se preocupo por mi en mis momentos más difíciles la única que me dio apoyo.

-Pero eso es estupido, yo no soy ese tipo de personas, piensalo bien, entiende eso, yo no soy el niño estupido al que no le importan lo que digan de él, siempre eh tenido un nombre que cuidar, una imagen que dar y hacer eso va en contra de mi naturaleza.

-Entonces no era intencional, entiendo que de la nada no podías decir que me amabas y preocuparte por mi, empezó como una absurda curiosidad por mi actitud por lo que hacía pero sin darte cuenta luego sentiste lastima de mi al ver que tan mal la pase.

-Y cuando me dio tiempo de reaccionar la curiosidad era preocupación y la lastima era mi dolor ¿no?.-exclamo sarcástico- si suena bien pero no voy a aceptarlo, eso era...

-Aún no lo aceptabas, asimilar eso será cuestión de tiempo pero al menos intenta pensar que te afligías por mí.-pidió suplicante, Draco la miro asustado.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó sin ánimos, ella río y siguió escribiendo.

**-¿Como si no fuera yo?-preguntó Ginny preocupada, Draco bajo la cabeza y acepto.-No soy yo la que lo hace, se bien que yo no haría eso.-exclamo dolida, afligida, preocupada de si misma y a la vez asustada por ser precisamente Draco Malfoy a la persona que se lo contaba, que sólo fueran Draco y su diario con quienes hablaba.-Espera.-pidió cayendo en la cuenta, Draco la miro sin entender.-Mi diario.-dijo analizando todo eso, siempre era su diario lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer en su habitación sin idea de lo que había hecho, sólo era su diario la única diferencia que poseía desde que tenía ese extraño comportamiento sólo era su diario lo único nuevo y preocupante que había entrado en su vida, se puso de pie en un brinco, debía intentarlo, debía probar si era eso. **

**-¿Qué pasa Weasley?-pregunto curioso, ella lo vio y sonrío.-¿Te sientes bien? esa sonrisa asusta.-exclamo ante la cara de maniática que ella tenía. **

**-Es mi diario-declaro sonriente, camino hasta sus cosas, siempre cargaba con su diario.-Esto es lo que me hace hacer eso.-repuso segura, Draco la miro, conocía ese libro viejo y desvalido, lo conocía bien, el día que fue a comprar sus cosas para el año escolar su padre lo había sacado de su cámara secreta en Gringotts, las piezas sueltas en el rompecabezas empezaron a tomar forma en su mente, él era el culpable de eso, él era la razón por que Weasley había aceptado ser su elfo domestico, él era la única manera posible de que Weasley estuviera viviendo la peor época de su vida y le costaba admitirlo, él solía verla todos los días en el gran comedor, ella siempre sola y alejada de todos, encerrada en su pequeño mundo pero él creía que sólo era a ella a la que no le gustaba la compañía y ahora lo entendía ahora era conciente de que él era el dolor en los ojos de Weasley. **

**-¿Qué dices?-preguntó indiferente, él jamás iba a admitir lo que sabía.-Es un libro viejo. **

**-No, no lo es, no lo entiendes. **

**-Weasley me asustas así que mejor me voy.-dijo cortante para darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí, ya después encontraría forma de volver a hablar con ella. **

-¿Te parece bien así?-preguntó Draco dándole una ojeada a lo que recién habían escrito.

-Si, eso si suena a ti ¿No?

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que hubiera hecho si me hubiera pasado y tú me gustarás.-admitió molesto, ella prefirió ignorarlo.

-**¿Atacar a Granger?.-río Draco, Ginny se había desecho del diario pero había tenido que recuperarlo por culpa de Harry, él no podía leer todo lo que ella había escrito y ahora habían atacado a Hermione, ella había atacado a Hermione, la única amiga que tenía. **

**-Cállate.-pidió dolida, las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas, se sentía miserable, no valía la pena ese sentir ¿con que cara iba a ver a su familia? **

**-No me hables así Weasley.-le recordó Draco.-Haz atacado a alguien más y bien podría acusarte. **

**-Pues hazlo, acúsame, dile a todos que soy un moustro.-exclamo, las lagrimas no cedían a su miedo. **

**-No lo haré...-aceptó afligido y sin pensar en lo que decía, ella lo miro sorprendida.-Mejor espero a que mates a alguien así no podrás librarte de Azkaban.-agrego altanero, él no pensaba eso pero no iba a permitir que ella creyera lo contrario. **

**Ginny se echo a llorar con más ganas, ambos estaban en los baños de Myrtle la llorona, solían verse ahí cuando Draco le pedía algún libro durante el día o cuando se le ocurría cualquier tontería que ella pudiera hacer sólo para hacerlo reír. **

**Ella había llegado triste y él sólo había aprovechado de su dolor para burlarse pero eso no le había hecho sentir satisfecho, ni tan orgulloso como normalmente sucedía, Weasley realmente lucía preocupada de si misma, asustada de lo que había hecho y por más que quisiera burlarse de ella, la risa que desbordaba no era sincera y a él no le apetecía aceptarlo. **

**-No bajaré hoy a cenar, dile algún elfo que me lleve una cena completa, no se que me apetece comer.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta para poder salir de ahí, si seguía viendo a Ginny llorar de esa manera era muy probable que sus ganas por abrazarla fueran más grandes que su sensatez. **

**Draco no hablo más con ella pero aún así no podía evitar verla entre pasillos y en las comidas, su piel había perdido color, su mirada siempre ausente y hasta podía decir que el brillo de su cabello había disminuido notablemente, se veía que la pasaba realmente mal y por más ganas que tuviera de fastidiarla creyó conveniente no hacerlo, daba pena la Weasley y un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado por el comenzaba a surgir; la lastima, nunca le habían preocupado los males ajenos pero verla daba lastima, pena incluso vergüenza. **

**-**¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Draco mirando a Ginny, llevaba varios minutos con la misma rana de chocolate sin meterla a su boca.

-Si sólo recordé.

-¿Fue muy duro?

-No tanto como recordarlo.

-Explícate.

-Bueno...-tomó aire y deseo que las imágenes en su mente se aclararan.-En ese entonces no sabía que yo era la que hacía todo eso sólo creí que Harry iba a poder leer todo lo que yo escribí sobre él, hasta que estuve en la cámara secreta entendí todo, me di cuenta que mis ausencias habían hecho daño, que yo era la causante de todo eso.

-¿Y...?

-¿No lo entiendes?

-La verdad no, si en su momento no te diste cuenta ¿por que te atormentas ahora? No vale la pena.

-¿Qué? no puedo creer que digas eso.

-Es la verdad Ginevra, deberías dar las gracias de que no lo supiste en el momento ¿qué hubieras hecho si sabías que tu habías dañado a la sangre sucia?-preguntó curioso, ella se mordió el labio mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta concreta.

-No lo sé.-admitió apenada.

-¿Lo ves? no vale la pena pensar en eso deberías de dar las gracias que no lo supiste.-opinó, ella lo miro incrédula, vaya que Malfoy podía ser idiota.

-**Despierta.-pidió Draco moviendo frenéticamente a Ginny, por la tarde se había enterado de que ella estaba en la enfermería, no sabía por que pero suponía que su deprimente estado había tenido algo que ver ¿y si había intentado matarse? y ¿si alguien había intentando matarla cuando descubrió lo que hacía?-Despierta.-exclamo molesto, movió más a Ginny pero ella no parecía reaccionar.-Tu me obligas.-se justifico.-_Aguamenti.-_dijo con la varita en alto, de ella sólo salió un pequeño chorrito de agua pero basto para despertar a Ginny, ella brinco sobresaltada, Draco le tapo la boca antes de que gritara.-Escucha, estas bien, bueno... eso creo pero estas viva entonces dime ¿qué paso?.-pidió Ginny enfoco su rostro pero la mano sobre sus labios le impidió hablar.-Ah cierto.-reacciono Draco quitando su mano. **

**-¿Estoy viva?-preguntó Draco la miro incrédulo pero asintió.-¿Como fue? **

**-Ay Weasley que torpe eres, eso es justamente lo que quiero saber. **

**-Pues.-Ginny escudriño en sus recuerdos para poder responder.-No lo sé.-aceptó afligida. **

**-Nunca sabes nada ¿qué paso, qué recuerdas?-preguntó interesado pero algo fastidiado, Ginny le relato todo lo que podía recordar y aquella breve hazaña que Hermione le había contado cuando Harry la rescato(N/A esto ya lo saben todo por eso mejor ni indago, Hermione le contó a Ginny todo, Draco tardo un día en enterarse de que ella esta en la enfermeria por eso tuvo tiempo suficiente para enterarse y aceptar ir.) **

**-¿Potter te salvo?-preguntó incrédulo, ella se sonrojo pero asintió.-Vaya .-no estaba sorprendido por lo del diario, el ya lo sospechaba pero aún así no había sabido a quien pertenecía, lo que le puso los bellos del brazo de punta.-¿Y estas bien? **

**-Supongo. **

**-No estés mal Weasley, tu no sabías lo que hacías, no era tu culpa de seguro si lo hubieras sabido jamás lo habrías hecho.-razono Draco, ella lucía triste y avergonzada.-Por un momento me asuste cuando supe que estabas aquí.-admitió sonrojado, ella lo miro incrédula.-Me preocupaba la idea de perder a mi último elfo domestico, Potter libero al mío.-agrego sonriente, ella río. **

**-Ya no tengo por que ser tu elfo domestico, ya todos saben la verdad.-le recordó. **

**-Si lo suponía pero no importa ya encontraré algo para chantajearte de nuevo.-exclamo orgulloso.-Será mejor que me vaya, si alguien me encuentra aquí voy a estar en problemas.-dijo para alejarse de la cama de Ginny. **

**-**¿No hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras que te ibas por que yo necesitaba descansar?-preguntó Ginny.

-No, eso sonaba a que me preocupaba por ti y recordemos que aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo, mejor que sólo me preocupará por que no me encontrarán ¿No crees?

Ella pensó en que responder.

-Si supongo que si.-dijo al fin.

-Entonces así terminó tu primer año ¿en vacaciones nos hablamos?

-Creo que no, no iba a tener que decirte.

-Aún así las vacaciones nos parecieron eternas, ya sabes, yo estaba molesto con Potter por que él te rescato.

-¿Admites haber estado celoso por Harry?-río Ginny satisfecha, al fin Draco entendía como tuvo que ser su relación.

-Si todo esto hubiera pasado.-respiro hondo.-creo que si, esa hubiera sido mi reacción más lógica, él te rescata y tu lo quieres, yo siento que sobro.-razono optimista.-Y además me quito a mis dos elfos domésticos el mismo día.-ambos rieron más animados.

-Pero fueron unas buenas vacaciones.-opino Ginny tomando aire..

-Fue la primera vez que saliste de vacaciones claro que tuvieron que ser buenas para ti.-agrego burlón, Ginny se sonrojo.

-¿Qué hiciste tu esas vacaciones?

Draco pensó en sus vacaciones, siempre salía del país con sus padres.

-Creo que fue cuando fui a París.-pensó sin estar seguro.-O tal vez Roma, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien.

-Que envidia.-dijo Ginny haciendo que el sonrojo aumentará.

-Supongo que cualquier cosa que yo haga tu debes envidiarla.-opino, ella golpeo su brazo.

**Notas de la autora;** Los review's siempre son bienvenidos, tuve que cambiar unas cosas del capitulo anterior por que Draco aún conservaba a Dobby cuando chantajeo a Ginny por lo que no cambié más que un par de lineas, gracias por leerme y ojala les gustará el capitulo, Quiero q me digan si encuentran algun otro error o comentarios al respecto, también que me digan que opinan y si sienten que le soy fiel al personaje de Draco Malfoy, me despido en espera de sus review's.


	3. La palabra de un Malfoy vale más que tod

**Discleimer;**Todos los personajes le pertencen a J. K. Rowling a mi sólo la trama aunque en realidad no es mucho, hago esto sin ningun fin lucrativo más que el simple placer por escribir

* * *

**Capitulo 3# La palabra de un Malfoy vale más que toda una camara llena en Gringotts.**

-¿Entonces en mi segundo año donde empieza nuestra historia?-preguntó Ginny destapando su segunda cerveza de mantequilla.

-En el expreso.-opinó Draco intentando recordar como había empezado su tercer año.

-Suena bien ¿pero como?

-Dejamelo a mi, ese año fue importante.-río, la pluma que aún se mantennía en el aire comenzó a escribir a toda prisa.

Draco había reñido con su padre esa mañana ¿A él que más le daba que un barbajan huyera de Azkaban? si era su tío pero su madre siempre hablaba horrible de él, si la que hubiera huído haya sido la tía Bellatrix otra historia, es la hermana de su madre y gran parte de su fortuna estaba a su nombre, entonces ¿Qué importaba Sirius Black¿Por que se preocupaba su padre¿No se suponía que él había traicionado a los padres de Potter? Todo eso era extraño pero a fin de cuentas no valía la pena pensar en ello, no ahora cuando al fin la vería, cuando después de todo ese tiempo iba a tener una oportunidad más para verla reír por que ya todo había quedado solucionado entonces ya no había razón para que ella estuviera triste y tal vez con algo de suerte hasta podría encontrarla en algo turbio para poder chantajearla otra vez.

-Hola Malfoy.-saludo Ginny amable, él estaba solo en el compartimiento, como siempre había llegado temprano, la puntualidad era un don que sólo los Malfoy podían manejar con esa facilidad.

-¿Acaso no estaba cerrada la puerta?-preguntó curioso, ella se sonrojo.

-Si pero...

-...cuando las puertas se cierran suele ser por algo Weasley, deberías aprender eso.-exclamo molesto, ella palició un poco.

-Bueno yo sólo quería saludarte.

-Entonces hazlo y vete.-pidió con una diplomacia digna de él.

-Pero ya lo hice.

-¿Entonces que más quieres?

-¿Qué tu respondas a mi saludo?-preguntó optimista, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hola Weasley.-dijo en silabas, ella se molesto.

-Eres imposible.

-Lo sé Weasley.

-Habló enserio.

-Yo también Weasley.

-Ay.-gritó furiosa saliendo de ahí, Draco río, llevaba tiempo sin verla tan expresiva aunque fuera molestia al menos se dió cuenta de que ella aún podía tener reacciones al fin parecía ser alguien con vida.

Pronto Cabble y Goyle le hicieron compañia.

-¿Te interesaba la idea de verme pero te molestaba que te fuera a saludar?-preguntó Ginny incredula cuando leyó lo que Draco había escrito, la pluma había caído rendida después de una hora de escribir sin detenerse por lo que Draco acepto reemplazarla.

-Soy una persona poco común.-admitió Draco con una amplía sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si esa es tu forma de decir extraño e idiota, la acepto.

-Ja pero si un Weasley habla de cabello rojo.-río, ella enrojeció y prefirió no decir más.

**La compañia era buena pero aún así deseaba otra, Pansy reía hasta de su comentario más absurdo, Vincent y Gregory tenían una amplía conversación sobre escobas, como si los idiotas supieran volar, Zabini, un chico muy amigo de Pansy estaba ahí mirando por la ventanilla sin decir nada, Nott... bueno él estaba sentado a su lado pero como ni hablaba su presencia pasaba totalmente inadvertida por todos.**

**-Sigue Draco.-pidió Pansy emocionada, Draco relato hinchado de orgullo sobre su viaje a Roma o tal vez Paris**

**-...**No lo recuerdas bien.-río Ginny leyendo, él ofendido giro los ojos.

-Es que realmente no lo recuerdo, no salí del hotel donde nos hospedamos, mi padre estaba muy preocupado y mi mamá que ni se diga, si me le acercaba a hacer alguna pregunta o decirle algo me daba un saco con galeones para ir a gastar.-relato serio, Ginny enmudeció, Draco podía poseerlo todo economicamente pero en relaciones familiares era un desconocido.

**Los días pasaron con velocidad, había conseguido ver un par de veces a Ginny pero siempre iba acompañada de una rubia de Revenclaw, la única vez que se la había encontrado en la biblioteca él estaba acompañado por lo que preferió ignorarla a tener que dar explicaciones a sus amigos.**

**-Hola Malfoy.-saludó Ginny cordial una vez más, no iba a rendirse con facilidad con él.**

-Sería bueno que también dijeras como me sentía yo.-opinó Ginny leyendo.

-Entonces escribe tú, la verdad sólo me imagino que estabas triste por que no te hablaba.-exclamo Draco leyendo lo que él mismo había escrito.

-Mi vida es más compleja que eso Draco, todo tiene que tener una explicasión.

-Ya te dije, escribe tú lo que quieras sobre como te sentías la verdad no me interesa.

-Eres un idiota.

-Más respeto Ginevra.-ordenó entregándole la pluma, ella río y comenzó a escribir

**Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a sus intenciones, estaba claro que Malfoy no podía gustarle pero aún así algo de él le dejaba la grata sensación de alivio, sentía que le debía algo, él había dudado que ella fuera capaz de hacer... lo que hizo aunque ella misma no lo había hecho, sabía bien que no le conocía realmente pero aún así moría de ganas por hacerlo, por descubrir a esa persona que representaba un misterio aún la duda la carcomía, había ido a verla a la enfermeria, se había preocupado por ella... o tal vez fué simple curiosidad pero aún así había demostrado interés, pudo haberla delatado pero no lo hizo, la chantajeo pero el precio fue bastante barato por un secreto tan grande.**

**Sabía que tal vez Draco (aún la piel se le erizaba al pronunciar su nombre al menos en sus pensamientos) tenía las mismas dudas sobre ella y no pensaba darse por vencida, no iba a ser tarea fácil encontrar el momento preciso para que él se mostrará tal cual pero parecía que su club de seguidores no le dejaban solo ni por un minuto, lo intento en sus primeros días, iba tardes completas a la biblioteca pensando que al ya no poder llevarle todos esos libros que le pedía él mismo iba a tener que ir por ellos pero no fue así, la única vez que lo vio en la biblioteca estaba acompañado de Zabini y Parkinson.**

**Por las noches bajaba con cuidado a la cocina, pensando que al no poder ser ella la que fuera con los elfos domesticos para que le llevarán un vaso con jugo de calabaza él mismo debería ir para saciar su sed pero no fue así a pesar de estar buena parte de las noches en la cocina Draco no hizo acto de presencia, insitiría tanto como le fuera posible pero no iba a admitirlo, había pensado en excusas y fingiría indiferencía cuando lo encontrará pero siempre dejaría muy en claro que la escuela era pequeña y las casualidades enormes.**

**-Hola Malfoy.-repitió esperando respuesta.**

**La luz de la luna brillaba tenuemente sobre ellos, el lago les daba un paisaje ameno para la tranquilidad, Ginny había visto a Draco, por la ventana de su habitación, salir del castillo y sin tener opción para pensarlo al menos un poco había salido corriendo para poder encontrarlo, él estaba frente al lago con varios arbustos a su espalda, se veía que no quería ser encontrado pero no había bajado a las 12 de la noche (con un gran riesgo de ser descubierta y castigada) y sin su túnica del colegio en vano, había sido mala idea querer dormir temprano ya que lo único que la cubría era su vieja pijama y un jersay tejido por su madre con una gran "G" al frente.**

**-Buenas noches Weasley.-saludo Draco con educación pero al mismo tiempo indiferente, resoplo mirándo una vez más el lago.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada, Draco la ignoro.-Te estoy hablando.**

**-Mi estado de ánimo no es un tema que deba importarte.-exclamo y al instante sonrío burlonamente.-¿O a caso si te importo?-preguntó con ganas de fastidiarla.**

**-No.-chilló sin poder evitar sonrojarse él río aún más.-Cállate.-ordeno golpeándole el brazo.**

**-Que agresiva Weasley.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-¿Y dime si no te importo entonces que haces aquí?-preguntó curioso, ella se dejo caer a su lado y miro al lago buscando la excusa adecuada para contestar.**

**-Vine a dar un paseo.-mintió sonando segura.**

**-¿En la noche? Si te encuentran te castigan.**

**-Me gusta correr riesgos.**

**-Ya veo y entonces ¿por que no sigues con tu paseo y me dejas en paz?-preguntó sin despegarle la vista de encima y pudo ver como un color carmesi le iluminaba las mejillas.**

**-Pues te vi...**

**-¿...Y?**

**-Bueno creí que te vendría bien un poco de compañía.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu cumpañía me vendría bien?**

**-Oye sólo intento ser amable.**

**-No necesito de tu amabilidad Weasley...-ella enmudeció y prefirió ponerse de pie.-Pero la agradezco.-agrego para evitar que se fuera, ella sonrío complacida y se coloco nuevamente a su lado.**

**-No te eh visto.-le recrimino sin poder evitar sonar molesta.-Me la eh pasado en la biblioteca para poder encontrarte y parece que ni siquiera sabes donde esta.**

**-No suelo visitarla.**

**-Antes me pedías al menos dos libros por día.**

**-Lo hacía por molestarte la verdad a esos libros sólo les leía la pasta ¿acaso tengo cara de traga libros como tu amiga Granger?-Ginny río imaginando a Draco con una gran maraña de cabello rubio.**

**-No.-admitió sonrojada.-Tampoco sueles ir a la cocina.**

**-Cuando estas en tu habitación y pides un vaso de jugo de calabaza un elfo te lo lleva sin necesidad de pararte.-le explicó, Ginny enrojeció.**

**-No lo sabía.-admitió sintiendose torpe por todos aquellas noches en las que se arriesgo sólo por complacer a Draco.-¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-preguntó molesta.**

**-Si te lo contaba no iba a ser divertido.-confesó y ella tuvo que golpearle una vez más el brazo en un intento por liberar su coraje.**

**-Y pensar todas las veces que casí me atrapan.-recordo, él río.**

**-Ponte esto Weasley.-le entregó su túnica, Ginny se había abrazado a sus piernas para calentarse.**

**-Gracias.**

**-No lo agradezcas, no lo hago por ti.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Soy un caballero Weasley mis atenciones no son personales sólo es mi educasión.-explico, ella le miro atenta y le busco un sentido más profundo a sus palabras.**

**-¿Y cuando me molestas?**

**-Sólo mi educasión Weasley nunca lo olvides.-pidió poniéndose en pie.**

**-¿Nunca personal?-preguntó esperánzada en esa platica de doble sentido.**

**-Nunca personal.-recalco sonriente al saber que ella le había entendido.-Será mejor que te vayas, hoy la guardia le toca a Slytherin y a mi no me darán problemas.**

**-Pero si me encuentran a mi...**

**-...Te castigarían.-exclamo mordaz, ella hizo un movimiento para quitarse la túnica.-Quedatela, yo si puedo comprar más.-río.**

**-Nunca personal.-sonrío Ginny y se marcho a paso veloz hasta su habitación.**

**-Nunca personal.-río Draco al haber encontrado un nombre estupido para justificarse por haberla evitado todos esos días y para dejarle claro que lo iba a seguir haciendo e incluso se tomaría el atrevimiento en insultarla.**

**-**No podríamos hacerlo mejor.-opino Draco, ambos habían estado escribiendo tachoneando una y otra vez las cosas que sospechaban no irían de acuerdo a sus reacciones.

-Esto es fácil Draco pero sigo sin entender.

-Ya decía yo que eras de luces cortas.

-Grosero.-recrimino molesta, Draco bufó.-Hablo del principio ¿por qué tus padres estaban preocupados por Sirius?-él la miro serio, vaya que ella no era tan tonta como había pensado.

-Verás Ginevra...-acomodo mentalmente las palabras correctas para explicarse.-No todos los mortifagos se conocían entre si...en realidad...mi madre nunca creyó que Sirius fuera un mortifago pero aún así él había sido el traídor de los Potter, había mostrado ser su seguidor más fiel y cuando escapo de Azkaban mis padres creyeron que sólo había podido hacerlo con ayuda de magia muy poderosa, de magia con la que él solo no podía conjurar.

-¿Creyeron que quien-tu-sabes le ayudo?

-Así es, sospecharon que su regreso estaba cerca y sabían que debían pagar cuentas pendientes a precios muy altos, si no era con él debía ser con los demás mortifagos pero tuvieron que acudir a su encuntro más por miedo que por lealtad, sabrás que mi padre fue un verdadero traidor para el señor Tenebroso...

-...por favor, no lo llames así.

-Los mortifagos así nos referimos de él.

-Serás un mortifago pero no tienes por que actuar como uno.-opinó, Draco río con ganas.

-Voy a casarme y no por eso debo decir que lo hago por amor.-ironizó levantando el libro, Ginny se sonrojo.

-Es diferente.

-Muy diferente.-apoyó Draco.-En nuestro caso existe el divorcio, con él sólo la muerte.

-¿Estas seguro de ésto?-preguntó Ginny olvidándo el por que de ese tema.

-¿De casarme?.-ella asintió.-Si lo estoy...pero no estoy seguro de que esto funcione.

-Funcionará, todos mis hermanos confiarán en ti incluso Harry.

-Espero que así sea por que necesito de toda su ayuda tanto como ellos necesitan de la mía.

-Lo sé.

-Jamás creí que quisieras casarte conmigo...-repuso Draco sin saber por que.

-Y no quiero, debo hacerlo..-él la miro y sonrió agradecido por evitarle tener que decirlo.

-Pero realmente intento entenderte.-agrego Draco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy tonto Ginevra y aunque no me importe creo que nuestro matrimonio va a beneficiarte en mucho.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Es obvio que entre Potter y Granger hay algo.

-Lo siento Draco pero no quiero hablar sobre ellos.

-Ni yo... la verdad no me dan ganas de verte llorar.

-No tengo por que llorar.

-Weasley, llevó cerca de dos horas contigo y creeme que ya siento que te conozco y de verdad, se que vas a llorar.

-Me duele.-admitió, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.-Ella era mi amiga.

-Ginevra jamás des las cosas por hechos, ese es el error de tu familia, son demasiado confiados.

-Pero...

-...Enserio, la mejor forma para no desilusionarte es sólo no esperando nada de nadie, imagina siempre lo peor en todos y no te llevarás sorpresas desagradables.

-¿Debo también esperar lo peor de ti?

-Si esperalo pero ten en cuenta que no soy un mal agradecido, nunca me ah gustado depender de los demás y cuando no tengo otra opción sólo me queda pagar el mismo precio.

-¿Dices que no nos traicionarás?

-No lo digo Ginevra, te lo prometo y como te dije antes, la palabra de un Malfoy vale más que toda una camara llena en Gringotts.-exclamo orgulloso con el libro en alto, Ginny río recordando que eso lo había dicho antes pero sólo en su historia.

-Si cumpliste la primera vez se que será así en la segunda.-río divertida.

* * *

**Notas de Ginevra Hale;**

Hola, chichas, chicos, niñas, niños, mujeres, mujeros, jajaja ekiz stoy de simple, en realidad hoy no tengo mucho que decir más que lo de siempre PORFIS REVIEWS que este sea el capitulo donde todos dicen, hay q escribirle algo pa que publique más rápido, por que se que soy lenta así que motivenme!!!

Ya sebn que todo tipo de comentario es siempre binvenido, y no se si ya lo había dicho antes pero FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO0OO0OOO0O0 YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!

* * *


	4. Fin

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo: FIN**

**Su día había empezado de la forma más aburrida posible, tan sólo había entrado a un par de clases para poder gritar a todo el que tuviera tiempo de escucharla que tenía tareas de todas las materias para regalar.**

**Se encontraba en la biblioteca sumergida en un gran libro de pociones, como si ella supiera para que servía el jarabe de eleboro.**

**-¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado a Draco Malfoy?-escuchó una voz tras ella.**

**-Supe que ésta en la enfemeria, pobre, creo que se le va a caer.-la conversación tenía lugar en la mesa de atras y con disimulo se ladeo en su silla para escuchar mejor.**

**-Dicen que fue por culpa de Potter.-susurró otra chica, Ginny sorprendida por escuchar ese nombre se soltó de la mesa para llevar su mano a la boca provocando que su silla cayera por el peso.**

**-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada una niña de primero a su lado.**

**-Lo estoy.-aseguro piniendose de pie en un brinco, volteo hacía atras con disimulo y pudo ver a aquellas chicas salir de la biblioteca.**

**-¿Segura?.-insitió la niña de primero, Ginny le miro sin entender.-Que si estas bien.-repitió **

**-Si, si, muy bien, bien.-exclamó para salir a prisa de la biblioteca camino a la enfermeria.**

**-Señorita Pomfrey.-saludo amable cuando vió a la enfermera.**

**-Weasley ¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupada, Ginny giro los ojos, bueno ella si recordaba lo que había pasado hace un año.**

**-Mejor no podría estar.-sonrió.-Verá estoy aquí por que...-¿qué carajos podía decir?, miro el libro que aún cargaba..-Pociones...digo que el profesor Snape me mando a darle esto.-le mostro el libro.-a Malfoy.**

**-Malfoy.-susurro la mujer con mala cara.-esta en su camilla al fondo y ten cuidado hija, con lo que le paso no esta del mejor humor.**

**-¿Esta solo?**

**-¿Él solo? que va, tiene a todo Slytherin con él.-declaro furiosa.**

**-Mejor espero a que se vayan.-dijo al descuido, la sra Pomfrey hizo ademan de "Allá tu".**

**Se sentó en el pasillo en espera de que los Slytherin salieran, pasarón unos minutos, pronto fueron varios minutos y sin darse cuenta llegó a las horas, podía ver por las ventanas que el sol ya llevaba buen tiempo oculto pero aún así sólo veía entrar y salir gente pero a ningun Slytherin, resignada se puso de pie para ir a su habitación pues aún le quedaba toda la tarea de pociones por hacer.**

**-Pobre Draco, no podemos dejarlo solo, se ve tan mal.-lloriqueo una chica, Ginny le miro y se percato de que un numeroso grupo de Slytherin salían con mala cara de la enfermería.**

**-Su brazo, pobre de su brazo¿qué tal si ya no le queda igual?-preguntó preocupada otra, el par de gorilas personal de Draco llevaban una canasta con panesillos y caramelos, todo el equipo de Slytherin salía con rostro de fastidio.**

**-Vamos Pansy, la señora Pomfrey lo podrá curar.**

**-¿Ena enfermera mediocre podrá cuidar al pobre de Draco?-preguntó Pansy exaltada.-No entiendo como Dumbledore no quiso se le trasladara a San Mungo.**

**Ginny pensó en ocultarse para evitar ser vista pero los Slytherin pero ellos iban tan ocupados gastando maldiciones en el profesor Dumbledore, la mediocre enfermera, el pobre brazo que se veía que iba a caer, que no gastaron siquiera una mirada en ella.**

**Cuando los murmullos se habían terminado de escuchar supo que era muy tarde para que la Señora Pomfrey le permitiera una visita pero...había pasado toda la tarde sentada a medio pasillo, se había ganado la oportunidad de ver a Draco sin importar la hora, segura de si misma entro con todo el cuidado que pudo, camino entre las camillas en busca de Draco y como la enfermera había dicho, la cama de Draco estaba hasta el fondo.**

**-Me duele, me duele.-escuchó lloriquear, camino más rápido hasta Draco y preocupada se acerco a él.**

**-Malfoy.-susurró con miedo, Draco abrió los ojos.**

**-Ah eres tú.-dijo molesto y dejo de llorar.**

**-¿Estabas fingiendo?-preguntó molesta, imaginaba ver a Draco en su lecho de muerte, es más creyó por un segundo que él iba a morir en sus brazos pero él estaba tan lucido y con buen aspecto que incluso se sintió torpe.**

**-No.-exclamo seguro.**

**-¿Entonces te daba pena que te viera llorar?-preguntó perspicas, Draco enrejeció.**

**-De acuerdo estaba fingiendo.-aceptó molesto, ella río.**

**-Creí que realmente estabas mal.-declaró en un suspiro.**

**-Y estoy mal, casi muero.-confezó exaltado, ella río.**

**-Pues no parece...**

**-...Mira Ginevra enserio, casi me muero.**

**-¿Y puedo saber que te paso?**

**-Un hipogrifo, Potter le ordenó al estupido hipogrifo del idiota guarda bosques que me atacara.-dijo frustrado, Ginny río.**

**-Ya enserio ¿qué te paso?-quisó saber, sabía que Harry jamás haría eso.**

**-Eso fue realmente lo que me paso y me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no.**

**-¿Enserio?-preguntó sorprendida tal vez aquella imagen que ella tenía de Harry no era verdad tal vez Lohagr había tenido razón sobre él.**

**-Ya te dije, me importa muy poco si me crees o no.**

**-Te creo sólo que... no lo creo de Harry.**

**-Pues San Potter no es tan santo como crees.**

**-Eso...**

**-...Bueno no veniste aquí para hablar sobre la santidad Potter, dime¿qué quieres?-le cortó, no quería escuchar como ella defendía a capa y espada la nobleza de Potter.**

**-Yo...-se sonrojo tanto que incluso Draco pudo notarlo con el escasa luz.-Escuche que estabas aquí.-agregó temerosa.-Y yo...**

**-¿Te preocupaste tanto que veniste a ver como estaba?-preguntó arrogante, ella se molesto**

**-En realidad quería saber si era cierto que habías muerto.-respondió.-Pero como veo que no es así...**

**-...¿vas a regresar las flores y la corona que encargaste para mi funeral?-preguntó en una carcajada, ella volvió a enrojecer.-Espera, no tienes dinero para pagar eso.**

**-No y no te voy a decir a que vine pero si te digo de una buena vez que no estoy aquí para que me insultes.-reprocho molesta, Draco dejo de reír al notar como el sonrojo de Ginny se había ido hasta sus orejas.**

**-Sólo te digo la verdad.**

**-Bueno ya... todos sabemos que soy pobre y tu rico así que no hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes a cada segundo.-pidió con los ojos rojos, él quiso reír pero la manera en que ella se expresaba le había infundado lastima.**

**-Si lo tienes bien claro entonces no te lo repetiré.-dijo sin más, ella agradeció pero a la vez tuvo fuertes ganas de gritarle un poco.**

**Un silencio incomodo les acompaño hasta que Draco decidió romperlo.**

**-Estoy bien no hay necesidad de que te preocupes.-confezó sin ganas, ella sonrío.**

**-Me alegra saber que estas bien...fuí muy torpe.-río, él la miro sin entender.-Me quede toda la tarde afuera esperando que los de tu casa se fueran, estaba muy preocupada...**

**-¿Toda la tarde?-preguntó sorprendido, Ginny asintió apenada.-¿Y tus deberes?**

**-Ah eso...-esperaba una mejor pregunta.-Pues ya casi acabo.-mintió con el libro en alto, Draco lo tomo.**

**-¿Ya casi?**

**-Bueno sólo me falta...empezarlos.-confesó mirando el suelo, Draco río ante lo infantil que se veía.**

**-Pues tienes mucha suerte.-exclamo el rubio, ella lo miro sin enteder.-Soy muy bueno en pociones.-explico.**

**-¿Me estas ofreciendo ayuda?**

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte hecho esperar en el pasillo pensando que iba a morir, no puedo permitir que casi mueras tu de la preocupasión.-río, Ginny se volvió a sonrojar.**

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Y exactamente que te dejaron?**

**-Sobre las propiedades del jarabe de eleboro.**

**-Sirve para hacer el filtro de la paz.-Draco comenzo a decirle toda la información que ella necesitaba con una tremenda facilidad que la sorprendió pero sin dudar escribió a prisa todo.**

**Después de cerca de una hora en la que ella hizo todas las preguntas para sus redacciones (incluso algunas fueron de transformaciones) Ginny confezó contenta haber terminado con sus deberes.**

**-¿Entonces las higueras de abisinia son para el filtro de los muertos?**

**-No Ginevra, esas son las higueras de valeriana.-respondió Draco seguro, Ginny hizo un borron en su apunte para corregir.**

**-Eres bueno en pociones.-observó sin mirarle.**

**-¿Sólo bueno? Ginevra soy excelente en pociones.-corrigió un tanto ofendido, Ginny río.**

**-De seguro es lo único en lo que eres bueno.**

**-También soy bueno volando¿te dije que estoy en el equipo de quidditch?-presumió.**

**-Y desde el año pasado.-le recordo fastidiada.-Pero no eres muy bueno, Harry...**

**-...Y ahí vas otra vez con Potter, santo de los sangre sucia...**

**-Dejalo.-pidió apenada.-Es un tema perdido jamás vamos estar de acuerdo.**

**-No entiendo que le ves, es Potter, cara rajada Potter.**

**-Es Harry mi amigo.**

**-No Ginevra, es amigo de tu hermano a ti ni te mira.-dijo molesto, Ginny sintió sus mejillas arder y molesta cerro de golpe su libro sin importarle que el dedo de Draco siguiera dentro.**

**-Me tengo que ir.-exclamó molesta.**

**-Sabes que tengo razón por eso huyes pero no importa, eso no va a cambiar nada.-repuso sobando a discreción su dedo.**

**-No huyó sólo me voy por que no tengo nada más que decirte y te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, enserio Draco, gracias.**

**-Como digas y de nada pero de una vez te aviso que no se te haga costumbre, hoy por que no he tenido nada mejor que hacer pero...**

**-...Se que no me ayudaste por gusto pero de todos modos gracias.-le corto molesta, salió tan aprisa como había pudo sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta su habitación aún sorprendida de que nadie la viera pero agradecida con su cama se dejo caer en ella.**

**Su mente divago en primer momento, Draco tenía razón ¿por que le gustaba tanto Harry si él apenas y sabía que existía? . ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe de enamorarse de él si Harry con verdadero trabajo le hablaba? Molesta profundiso en sus pensamientos, ella tenía bonitos ojos (siempre le decían eso) su mirada era expresiva, sus labios delgados ¿por que Harry no había notado eso? . ¿Acaso realmente él jamás iba a poder verla al menos como una amiga? Ella iba a poder conformarce con eso, golpeo su almohada para acomodarla ¿por qué pensaba en todo eso? Ya se había resignado a que Harry crecería y que de repente iba a notar que tan hermosa era, cairía rendido a sus pies en una historia de amor verdadero para después casarse y vivir felices por siempre pero ¿por qué ahora perdía aquel sueño? . ¿Cómo se estaba permitiendo dejar de lado sus esperanzas? Ella había pensado que Harry la había rescatado del basilisco por que en secreto le amaba tanto como ella a él pero... ¿y si sólo lo había hecho por ser la hermanita de su mejor amigo? o peor aún ¿qué tal si él era tan valiente y hubiera hecho eso por cualquier persona? lo cual le dejaba en un plano inexistente, dio una vuelta más sobre la cama¿Y si Harry nunca se fijaba en ella? . ¿y si ella pasaba toda su vida en espera de él? . ¿Y si ella era invitada a la boda de Harry? golpeo el colchon furiosa, Harry no tenía siquiera novia ¿como podía imaginarlo casandose? **

**-¿Estas bien Ginny?-preguntó la chica de la cama de al lado, Ginny jamás se había detenido a pensar que estaba en una habitación compartida.**

**-Lo estoy...-pensó en el nombre dela chica y cayó en cuenta de que simplemente no lo conocía, con todo lo que había pasado el año anterior jamás se había dado oportunidad de hacer amigos por miedo a hacerles daño.**

**Aún más molesta de lo que había iniciado su día se tapo el rostro con la almohada para poder dormir.**

-Fin.-exclamo Draco feliz, Ginny le miró molesta.

-¿Qué?

-Que fin, te das cuenta de que me amas, te me declaras, te digo que si, nos escribimos cartas hasta hoy y te pido que te cases conmigo y FIN.

-No.-repuso molesta.

-¿Por que no?

-¿Así de simple eres?-preguntó curiosa, Draco movio su cerveza casi vacia.

-Pero entonces ¿qué?

-Debe haber más.

-¿Como qué?

-Algo más romantico... más profundo.

-¿Más estupido?

-Ay Draco, por favor, si vas hacer algo al menos hazlo bien.-pidió citando las palabras del rubio, él enarco una ceja.

-Pero esto esta bien, es linda y bonita y cursi vomitivo, es buena historia.

-Y no digo lo contario pero debe haber más.

-¿Más como que?-volvió a preguntar terminando con su cerveza.

-Más cursí.-pidió, siempre había imaginado su historia de amor con Harry al más estilo novela muggle y ahora, auqnue iban bien, la sentía bastante simple para el profundo amor que pretendía sentir por el rubio.

-Ginevra se ve que no me conoces.-declaro Draco.-Yo no soy cursi.

-Pero ésto.-tomo el libro en mano.-Es amor de verdad, el amor cambia a la gente y...

-...¿supones que por amor a ti descubrí mi lado romantico?-preguntó burlón, Ginny enrojeció y él se echo a reir con ganas.-Lo supones.-aseguró entre risas, Ginny molesta lo golpeo con el libro.

-Al menos lo espero...se supone que eres un mortifago...

-...eso no es suposición, lo soy.

-Bueno, se supone que pese a lo malo que eres y que todos lo saben yo creo en ti, yo confió en ti y con lo que llevamos no me das esos motivos.

-Insisto ¿Más como que?

-Dejame pensar ¿quieres?

-Pero no tenemos todo el día eh...

-Además.-recordo mirándolo molesta.-¿Por que yo me declare?-preguntó.

-Yo te pedí que nos casaramos, es justo.

-Entiende algo Draco, el amor no es justo ni sensato, el amor es locura es la ausencia total de sensates, cuando amas a alguien lo das todo sin esperar algo a cambio, no le das la mano esperando que él la tome sólo estiran sus manos al mismo tiempo y se hunen de la manera que necesitan.-declaró melosa.

-...Yo dije que te aceptaba.-le recordo molesto, ella enrojeció de furia.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero me amas.-río con el libro en alto.

-Sólo dejame pensar para ver si encuentro una razón del por que.

* * *

**Notas de Ginevra Hale; **Hola niñas y niños guapos¿como estan? yo muy bien dejen les digo que este viernes (para quienes hayan leido crepusculo de Sthepenie Meyer) va haber una reunión en la Gandhi de Bellas Artes por la salida del libro Luna nueva (se que muchas lo hemos leído pero si van podremos conocernos e incluso hablar sobre el libro xq sinceramente yo no conozco a nadie fisikamente que lo leyera o al menos que sepa lo q es un libro) es a las 4:30, yo no organizo a mi sólo me invitaron pero como soy toda zhismosa las invitos a todas y todos los que quieran ir, entre más mejor, si van les pido me confirmen su presencia porq creo que eso si va a estar controlado, si quieren más info les doy el nickname de la chica que me invito Aidee Cullen http:// www. fanfiction. net /u/656608/, sin espacios, y ahí le chismean, yo si voy a ir y me daría mucho gusto conocerlas (aunq no sea nuestra historia en comun) pero enserio niñas bonitas y niños guapos, vayan.

Ahora a mi historia ¿Les gusto? . ¿Les espanto el titulo? ya saben que toda critica es bienvenida, bsos y nos stamos leyendo.


	5. Ginevra Wasil

**Capitulo # 5 Ginevra Wasil**

**Salió de la enfermeria fatidiado de los constantes mimos de las chicas de su casa y asqueado de la indiferencia con la que la enfermera lo trataba, no tenía más que hacer ahí pero bien sabía que aún faltaba para que se recuperara aunque sentía su brazo como si nunca hubiera sufrido.**

**Camino sin animos hasta su sala común, le vendría bien un poco de movimiento en las piernas, las camillas no eran un buen lugar para pasar solo y menos rodeado de chicas que lo único que sabían hacer era dar eco a sus propias palabras, moría por la compañía de alguien original.**

**Tan pronto entro a la sala común las mismas platicas aburridas se hicieron oir junto a su oido, la pandilla de chicas adaba a su completo asecho, lo sofocaban, lo artaban hasta el punto de querer tirar su mentira por la ventana pero sabía bien las represarías que eso le traería frente a su padre pues él ya movía a todo el ministerio para conseguir el despido de Hagrid.**

**Miro el reloj esperando que el tiempo dejara de ser tan lento y sin mucho que decir se despidió de todos alegando completo cansancio, Greengras y Parkinson se empeñaron en llevarlo hasta su cama, como si tener el brazo lastimado le impidiera caminar. ****Refunfuño furioso que lo dejaran solo, ya había tenido mucho por un sólo día.**

**Dio vueltas sobre su cama mirando el techo, vaya forma de perder el tiempo, no estaba cansado y mucho menos tenía sueño pero tampoco quería seguir siendo el centro de atención de un grupo vacio y sin sentido, sabía que necesitaba la atención de alguien más o mejor aún necesitaba la indiferencia que sólo una persona le podía vindrar, más animado salió de la cama y camino el pasillo contrario a la sala común, paso tras un cuadro y diambulo por dos pasillos más para poder salir directo a la entrada principal del colegio, cruzo la puerta sin siquiera mirar atras y satisfecho por no ser visto camino tan rápido como pudo hasta poder estar frente al lago, observo los arbustos que él mismo había modificado para evitar miradas curiosas, aquel que sólo a una persona le había dado la oportunidad de conocer, se recosto en el pasto y perdió su mirada en las brillantes estrellas, sólo le quedaba esperar a que esa compañia llegara para complacer su noche con sutil indiferencia.**

**Ginny bajó con todo el cuidado posible hacía los terrenos del colegio, se demoro más de lo que le hubiera gustado por que Pevees andaba cerca. Camino segura hasta el lago, sabía que él debía estar ahí por que en la enfermeria ya no lo había encontrado, miro orgullosa que no se había equivocado, Draco estaba recostado sobre el pasto, su brazo vendado descansaba a un costado mientras el otro le servía de almohada bajo su cabeza, sonrió y avergonzada dejo que el color subiera por sus mejillas.**

**-¿No pudes dormir?-preguntó Draco sin mirarla, ella se sonrojo aún más, no contaba con que él la hubiera visto.-¿ O morías de ganas por admirarme?-agrego mirándola, sabía que ella iba a enrojecer hasta las orejas y por nada del mundo se lo quería perder.**

**-Lo primero.-respondió Ginny intentando sonar valiente.-Pero aún así quería saber como seguía tu brazo.**

**-Se debate entre la vida y la muerte pero se curara, algún día, pero lo hará.-exclamo sonriente, sin duda necesitaba de eso, necesitaba usar su sarcasmo y que lo entendieran, necesitaba maldecir al mismo tiempo que no insultaba, necesitaba... un respiro de su agoviante vida y amistades, en donde todos le admiraban y le brindaban un respeto al que a veces no entendía como podía aburrirle.**

**-Menos mal por un momento creí tener que preparar el funeral para tu brazo.**

**-Aún no Ginevra, aún no.**

**El tiempo comenzó a ser rápido para Draco y maldijo que no fuera tan lento como él lo había pensado.**

**-Hoy le toca la guardia a Gryffindor.-comento Ginny mirando al lago.**

**-Lo sé.-dijo Draco sin mirarla.**

**-Deberías irte temprano, un castigo no vendría bien en el intachable historial Malfoy.**

**-Lo sé.-repitió sin interés.-Pero aún es temprano o ¿acaso quieres que me vaya?-preguntó mirándola, Ginny respondió al instante.**

**-No.-dijo sonrojada, Draco río.**

**-Yo tampoco quiero irme.-admitió notando como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ginny era visible pese a la oscuridad.**

**Draco siguió contemplano las estrellas sin decir más cuando el frío supero a Ginny se puso de pie para marcharse sin despedirse y a los pocos segundos Draco le siguio.**

**-**¿No hablabamos?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-No teníamos que decirnos.-razono Draco aún recostado.

-Pero entonces ¿como ibamos a funcionar?

-Eras muy pequeña para querer "funcionar".-se burlo provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-Podiamos haber hablado de la escuela.

-No estaríamos de acuerdo tu odias a Snape y yo no.

-¿De nuestros amigos?

-¿Acaso tenías amigos?-preguntó burlon, Ginny volvió a golpearlo.-Ginevra tu adorabas a Potter y Granger yo los odiaba.

-No teníamos nada en común.-pensó en voz alta.

-Lo sé.-admitió Draco.

-Pero entonces hablemos de nuestras peleas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin entender ¿acaso no había sido ella la que quería una historia de amor casi empalagante?

-Nuestras peleas.-repitió Ginny.-Ahí teníamos mucho público, sería cosa fácil.-Draco acepto con un movimiento y juntos recordaron su primera pelea en Hogwarts.

**Maldita clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras lo había hecho quedar en rídiculo ante un mar de Gryffindor's inlcuso la sangre sucia había reprimido una risa burlona, maldita dientona ya encontraría la manera de hacerselas pagar.**

**Demonios, maldijo por lo bajo, en buen momento había ido con los gemelos ¿acaso no sabía ya que ellos sólo le hacían perder el tiempo? y ahora a consecuencia tenía que correr a prisa si quería llegar puntual a su clase con Snape, rechinó los dientes al pensar en ese hombre, sin duda le esperaban dos horas de tormento.**

**Maldito cara rajada, él sobre todos había mostrado mayor satisfacción cuando fue humillado, se detuvo un momento en el pasillo pensando en que decirle a su padre para conseguir que despidieran a Lupin.**

**Demonios, repitió molesta ¿acaso no podía correr más rápido? gritaba una y otra vez "fuera de mi camino" no tenía tiempo para ser cortes y pedir permiso.**

**Maldito libro estupido, pensó furioso¿donde carajos estaban los libros cuando se necesitaban? y ahora fastidiado debía mover la varita una y otra vez hasta dar con el correcto movimiento para conjurar su hechizo en venganza.**

**Ginny doblo en el pasillo gritando una y otra vez, Draco estaba en el mismo corredor bastante entretenido con su varita.**

**¡Plaff!**

**Ginny golpeo con toda su humanidad a Draco haciendo que cayerán, los codos de él recibieron el impacto y tuvo que contener un grito de dolor, las rodillas de ella sangraron al rozar el piso de piedra que la había detenido, de inmediato se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que Draco la arrojo de encima de si.**

**-Idiota.-gritaron furiosos dándose cuenta de aquien gritaban, Draco se puso de pie en un brinco cosa la cual sólo hizo que le doliera más la espalda, estiro su mano cordial para ayudar a Ginny a estar en pie pero Pansy les había visto y solto un grito horrorizada.**

**-¿Acaso no te fijas por donde vas?-preguntó dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Ginny seguía con la mano estirada esperando que él la tomara.**

**-Eres tú el que me ha hecho caer.-reto molesta e indignada.**

**-¿Insinuas que es mi culpa?**

**-No lo insinuo, lo afirmo.**

**-Pues dejame decirte que no he sido yo quien corre como idiota en medio Hogwarts.**

**-Si me viste entonces ¿por que no te quitaste?**

**-Admites correr como idiota pelirroja.-río burlón, Ginny reparo en que se había insultado a si misma.**

**-Weasley.-le corrigió, odiaba ser llamada pelirroja.**

**-Me importa un carajo quien seas, disculpate.-exigió.**

**-Disculpate tú, ha sido culpa tuya.**

**-¿Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera Wasil?**

**-Weasley.-gritó exasperada.**

**-Te dije que no me importa quien seas sólo disculpate.**

**-No ha sido culpa mía, disculpate tú.**

**-HAZ SIDO TÚ LA QUE ME HIZO CAER.**

**-POR TÚ CULPA ME RASPE LAS RODILLAS.**

**-WEASLEY Y MALFOY A MI DESPACHO.-gritó furioso el profesor de encantamientos provocando el sobresalto en ambos pero cuando se dieron cuenta de quien les había gritado disimularon una risa, un castigo impuetso por él no iba a ser problema.**

**Su castigo sólo había sido limpiar el salón de trofeos sin varita, tan pronto estuvieron ahí Draco llamó a un elfo domestico para que limpiara por lo que no estuvieron juntos más de cinco segundos.**

**Por la noche Ginny se mortificaba una y otra vez si bajaba o no, Draco le había llamado Wasil con tal naturalidad que le hacía pensar que realmente no sabía su apellido.**

**-Llegas tarde.-noto Draco cuando la vío llegar.**

**-No estaba segura de venir.**

**-¿Acaso estas molesta por que te llame Wasil?**

**-No.-mintió.-Es que hace mucho frío, el invierno esta llegando antes que otra veces.-agrego con más seguridad sentándose al lado de Draco.**

**-Te daré mi abrigo.-propuso Draco.-Es de piel de dragon, no calienta mucho pero tampoco permite que entre el frío.**

**-¿Tu puedes comprar más?-preguntó más animada, Draco río.**

**-Tantos como yo quiera.-admitió.**

**-Fue mi culpa.-declaro sin más aún mirándo al lago, Draco la miro.**

**-Ya lo sabía...-tomo un bocado de aire, ella se recosto junto a él y por costumbre él le paso el brazo por sus hombros.-¿Piensas disculparte?-preguntó sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.**

**-Sólo si tu lo haces.**

**-Admitiste que fue tu culpa.-le recordo Draco.**

**-Lo sé pero no quiero que te disculpes por eso.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Disculpate por haberme llamado Wasil.-pidió, Draco estalló en carcajadas y la abrazo con más fuerza.**

**-Sabía que te había molestado que te dijera así.-río.**

**-¿Te vas a disculpar o no?-preguntó molesta, Draco paró de reír y la miro a profundidad.**

**-No.-respondió a secas dejando que la cabeza de Ginny se acomodara en su pecho, el silencio les acompaño como en todas las noches dejando que el sonido de sus respiraciones les arrullara.**

-Que romantico.-exclamo Draco asqueado, Ginny río.

-No puedo creer que me hayas llamdo Wasil.-río recordando.

-La verdad no recordaba que fueras hermana de Weasley como en esos días casi ni andabas con ellos.

-Pues si con todo lo de Sirius no me dejaban estar mucho tiempo con ellos.-admitió apenada

-Ese hombre si que nos sorprendió a todos.-dijo al descuido, Ginny asintió.

-Por cierto odio a tu tía.-recordó jugando con un par de dulces entre los dedos.

-¿A Bella? si esta loca pero a veces se comporta como alguien normal.-declaro recordando sus clases de verano donde había aprendido Oclumancia.-Azkaban le hizo daño.

-Ya estaba loca cuando entro ahí.

-Entonces la empeoro.-río, Ginny miro la tensión en sus movimientos.

-¿Es difícil?-preguntó preocupada, Draco la miro directo a los ojos.

Dudor un par de segundos pensando en que responder, quería ser sincero y sacar todo aquello que le carcomia por dentro pero por otro lado no veía la necesidad por realmente ser honesto.

-Y no sabes cuanto, siento que estoy traicionando a mis padres pero se que hago lo correcto.-dijo al fin, su voz fue fría e hiriente, sin mostrar el terror que realmente sentía.

-¿Ellos no lo saben?

-Snape me ofreció ayuda pero...Dumbledore cree que lo mejor es que ellos no lo sepan, entre menos esten enterados hay menos riesgo.

-Mis padres tampoco lo saben.-confesó con la cabeza abajo.

-Ellos si deben saberlo.-ordenó Draco mirándola.-Si esto sale como esperamos.-dijo en el libro en alto.-Será fácil para ti, nos entenderán.

-Creo que mi papá sabe algo pero aún así tengo miedo de defraudarlos.

-La verdad...-Draco tomo un gran bocado de aire.-Yo le temo a tu hermanos ¿te imaginás lo que me harán si se enterán?-preguntó para sacar el tema de su origen, se sintió estupido al decir eso pero era mejor a tener que profundisar más con Weasley.

-Van a saberlo así que ojala tengas suerte con ellos.-río Ginny más animada dejando que ese momento de tensión pasara con facilidad entre ellos.

-Sospecho que la suerte no me va a servir de mucho, escuche que uno de ellos trabaja con dragones.

-Si Charly, esta en Rumania.

-Ya veo.-aunque pensándolo un poco más tampoco le interesaba saber sobre su familia.-¿Y que más?

-¿Más de que?

-De tu vida, bueno, vamos a casarnos y se que te llamas Ginevra.-recordo resignado, quisiera o no debía saber más sobre Ginny.

-Y tú Draco.-río sonrojada.

-El nombre de soltera de mi madre es Narcisa Black.-dijo sin más.

-Ya lo sabía...

-...Y mi padre es Lucius Malfoy.

-También lo sabía.

-No tengo hermanos.

-Lo sospechaba.

-Mi cumpleaños es el 5 de junio.

-El mío es en agosto.-exclamó incomada, Draco miro las cervezas de mantequilla y tomo una.

-Bien pues ¿qué más?-quiso saber dando pequeños sorbos a su nueva cerveza.

-Estaba pensando...

-Ya me habías dicho que si eres capaz de pensar.-recordo, Ginny le golpeo el hombro.

-Que en segundo tuvo que pasar algo importante para que yo te escribiera...

-...cierto entonces, me querías tanto que me escribiste una carta y me pediste todo eso del amor prohibido y lo piromaniaca que eres.-ella río.

-Si suena bien pero esperaba algo mejor.

-Tu me escribiste así que supongo que... sólo querías saber como estaba y...ya sé.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno ¿en ese año fue cuando atacaron a tu padre?-quisó saber sin recordarlo.

-No, eso fue el año pasado...

-Ah entonces no tengo ideas-admitió dando un sorbo más a su cerveza.

-Fue cuando Sirius quedo libre, cuando Snape fue un maldito y Harry supo la verdad sobre su padrino.-enumero para revivir los recuerdos en Draco.

-¿Y lo supiste en el momento?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, que si Potter o tu hermano te informaron del rumbo que tomaron las cosas cuando pasaron.

-No.-respondió tras un par de segundos en lo que pensó.-En realidad ellos nunca me lo dijeron, yo lo escuche junto a los gemelos.-confezó apenada y se dió cuenta muy a su pesar de que Harry y Hermione jamás le habían tenido confianza, jamás la habían visto como una amiga o al menos como alguien importante.

-Entonces no podemos contar con esa información, todo debe ser más privado, desde un punto en el que sólo estamos tú y yo.-exclamo ignorando las expresión de dolor en ella.

Ginny asintió sin hablar por que sentía que si lo hacía sólo iba a conseguir llorar al darse cuenta de que jamás había tenido verdaderos amigos, que jamás había sido parte de Ron o Harry incluso Hermione a quien alguna vez vio como su mejor amiga nunca lo fue.

Draco miro su cerveza y jugo con la corcholata ignorando a Ginny, sabía que cualquier cosa que ella estuviera pensando le causaba daño por que las lagrimas ya brillaban en sus ojos.

-¿Despidieron a Lupin ese año?-preguntó al descuido provocando que ella brincara sobresaltada.

-Todos los años han despedido al profesor de Defensa.-le recordo fingiendo fastidio y con prisa se limpió los ojos esperando que Draco lo las hubiera notado.

-Entonces, me escribiste molesta para reclamarme creyendo que mi padre tuvo que ver con ese despido.-propuso sin pensar¿Acaso Ginevra creía que él era idiota o algo así?

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas decir que a tus escasos 12 años me escribiste para profesarme amor absoluto?-preguntó perspicaz, Ginny enrojeció al máximo recordando el pesimo poema que alguna vez le escribió a Harry.-¿Si lo harías?-quisó saber sorprendido, ella miró en otra dirección.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Mira Ginevra si no hablabamos cuando estabamos juntos dudo mucho que tuvieramos algo que decirnos cuando no nos veíamos.

-Pues si pero el caso es que ya dijimos que nos escrbíamos.

-Retractemonos y asunto resuelto.

-No.-exclamo molesta.-Esto es lindo ¿entiendes? así que pensamos que seguir escribiendo por que no vamos a cambiar nada.-ordenó, Draco sorprendido por su reacción se hizo a un lado.

-¿Tienes una idea?-preguntó, ella le miro dos segundos para volver a mirar el árbol extremadamente interesante frente a ella.

-Creo que si pero no es fácil.

-No es fácil pues bueno, te gusta correr riesgos.-río con el libro, Ginny lo miró y sonrío apenada, respiro hondo y clavo sus ojos en la pagina en blanco, pensó como acomodar sus ideas de la manera más correcta posble por que una vez que quedara plasmado no iba a borrarlo.

* * *

**Notas Ginevra Hale;**

¿Qué les parece eeeeh? muy bueno, muy malo, muy regular, muy...? digan ustedes tienen la palabra. Saben demás que me encantan los reviews, se siente muy bien abrir el correo con todos los gritos de fondo, con una lista de deberes que ha cada segundo crece, con un dolor de cabeza terrible por el maldito transito, con un vacio en el estomago por no haber podido comer nada en el día, con un hoyo en el corazón por que la pieza más importante se ha ido pero ver un correo, que alguien te diga que le gusta tu trabajo, que alguien se tome la molestia de decirte que no eres tan idiota como pareces, que estar todo el tiempo (libre) en un ordenador vale la pena, se siente muy pero muy bien, me roban sonrisas al por mayor y en estos días mis labios no forman con frecuencia esa mueca, gracias por los reviews, gracias por las alertas, gracias por leer!!!!


	6. Primer Paso

**Capitulo 6; Primer paso**

**Todo había dado el giro más inesperado posible, las chicas con las que compartía habitación le hablaban a cada segundo e incluso eran agradables con ella ¿acaso habían olvidado todo lo que había hecho el año pasado? No eso ni ella podía olvidarlo, molesta bajo hasta el lago, necesitaba estar con Draco, con la única persona que la veía como alguien normal, con la única persona que sabía todo lo que había hecho y aún así cada noche le brindaba su compañia sin esperar nada a cambio sólo con su silencio podía sentirse aceptada, con su brazo sobre sus hombros, con su respiración junto a su oido, con la suave brisa del lago despeinándole el cabello, con esa sensación de paz que ni estando sola podía encontrar.**

**A diferencia de Ginny, Draco había hecho del lago su lugar especial, su lugar para la soledad sin estar solo, para cerrar los ojos y sentir que las estrellas le estrechaban, donde podía ser debil e idiota sin necesidad de sentirse avergonzado, donde podía ser él, no representar el papel que cada día actuaba con los mismos resultados que a tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto aburridos.**

**Las luz de la luna les iluminaba tenuemente, el vaiven del lago era musica suave para sus oidos.**

**Ginny llegó hasta el lago y dió una fuerte patada sobre el pasto.**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco mirándo lo enfadada que lucía, Ginny resoplo fastidiada y se dejo caer a su lado**

**-Nada.-respondió sin más, él la miro y aunque sabía que algo tenía no pensaba preguntar más, si ella quería confiar en él lo haría por si misma, él no pensaba presionarla.**

**-De acuedo.-aceptó Draco y una vez más perdió su mirada en las brillantes estrellas.**

**-Es que son unas idiotas.-exclamo aún más molesta por la falta de interés en el rubio.**

**-Bueno pues Potter y tu hermano son asunto perdido, superalo.-pidió sin más, Ginny golpeo el pasto con ambos puños.**

**-No hablaba de ellos.**

**-A que si.-repuso Draco.-Dijiste idiotas.-justifico, ella río.**

**-Hablo de las chicas de mi habitación ellas... me hablan.-dijo exaltada y sorprendida de sus propias palabras.**

**-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?-quisó saber, se sentó para mirarla.**

**-Todo ¿Acaso las muy estupidas no recuerdan todo lo que hice el año pasado? incluso una de ellas es hija de muggles.**

**-Lo dices como si hubieras intentado matar a alguien.-río, ella lo miro furiosa.-No lo intentaste tú.-le recordó.-Tú sólo abriste la camara y fue el básilisco quien hizo el trabajo sucio además ni sabías lo que estabas haciendo.-exclamó y Ginny sonrió animada, al menos alguien que sabía la verdad no la miraba como si fuera un moustro, abrazo efusivamente a Draco agradecida por sus palabras.-Me asfixias.-exclamo sin abrazarla, ella río.**

**-Pero...-dijo con miedo¿y si lo sabían y la odiaban?**

**-Pero nada Ginevra ¿o acaso les contaste?**

**-No se lo conte a nadie.**

**-¿Ellas lo sospechan?**

**-Dudo que al menos lo imaginen.**

**-¿Entonces por que estas molesta? deberías estar agradecida de que nadie lo supiera, tienes la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida lo que se te venga en gana, de dejar aquel horrible momento en el pasado por que nadie va a recordartelo, eres torpe.-dijo molesto, ella enrojeció.**

**-Tienes razón.-susurró apenada, tenía la oportunidad de tener amigas, que la gente la conociera sin miedo por lo que alguna vez hizo sin noción.**

**-Siempre la tengo.-exclamo Draco orgulloso, ella río y se recosto para mirar las estrellas.**

**-Gracias.-murmuro aún más bajo, Draco se ánimo y se recosto junto a ella.**

**-De nada.-dijo contemplando las estrellas y estirando su brazo para que ella se acurrucara junto a su pecho.**

**El frío le dió el pretexto adecuado para poder irse sin sentirse mal por dejarlo, su costumbre se estaba volviendo en un vicio y era uno que estaba segura de no querer dejar, vaya manera de perder el tiempo, incluso, hermosa manera de perderlo.**

**Camino hasta su habitación y se dejo caer sobre su cama aún con esa amplía sonrisa con la que sólo Draco era capaz de dejarla, él tenía razón, debía darse la oportunidad de hacer amigas, no había nada que se lo impidiera y hasta Draco la animaba, feliz sonrió una vez más, Draco se había dado cuenta de que no era una mala persona, Draco Malfoy sabía que ella era una persona que merecía ser feliz aunque ella misma no lo creía.**

**-**¿Insinuas que estabas deprimida?-preguntó Draco sorprendido, Ginny se dejo caer avergonzada.-¿Enserio?

-Eso podía ser una buena razón para que no hablaramos.-propuso.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Bueno.-exclamo fastidiada.-Saber que estuve a punto de matar a gente inocente no es el pensamiento más optimista.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada de eso, no fue tu culpa.

-Lo fue...

-...Ginevra sabes bien quien te dió ese diario, si buscas culpables.-estiro los brazos haciendo referencia a él mismo, Ginny río.

-Fue tu padre.

-Ahí esta ¿Cómo puedes decir que te sentías culpable?

-Mi padre siempre me había dicho que no confiara en nada que no supiera donde tiene el cerebro, yo fui la imprudente.

-Ja.-río molesto.-Mi padre siempre me dijo a quien debía serle fiel y por quien debía dar la vida y mirame.-exigió frustrado.-Por hacerle caso podría morir, es más, si no fuera por ti moriría sin ninguna oportunidad.-Draco cerro la boca de golpe, sabiéndo que había hablado de más y Ginny sintió su incomodidad.

-Lo siento.-murmuro, él la miro sin entender.-Se que...

-No sabes nada, por favor, no hables.-pidió molesto.-Yo lo siento.-agregó frotando las sienes con sus dedos.-Jamás creí que la hubieras pasado tan mal.-Ginny miró una bolsa de bombones a su lado.-¿Realmente estuviste deprimida?-preguntó mirándola.

-No lo sé.-murmuró apenada.-Yo...no creí que mereciera tener amigos, no hablaba más que con los gemelos y a veces con Hermione, mis compañeras me hablaban y yo las evitaba, tenía miedo de atacarlas de repente, no se, fue...doloroso.

-Supongo.-exclamó sin permitirce sentir lastima por ella, Ginny no merecía lastima, merecía admiracíon, él había sido la razón de su sufrir y aún así ella estaba ahí, estaba a su lado para salvarle la vida.

-Pero no vale la pena hablar de eso.-sonrió limpiando una lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.-Ya paso.

-Eres fuerte.-admiró.-Demasiado fuerte.

-No lo creo.-susurro limpiando una lagrima más.

-Claro que lo eres, Ginevra, según nuestra historia tu libraste esa etapa por mi y ambos sabemos que no fue así, tu saliste sola de eso.-explico sorprendido, Ginny río a pesar de las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, aún creía sentir el dolor que la acompaño todo ese tiempo aún sentía la culpa palpitando dentro de ella.

-En realidad...si salí de eso si fue por ti.-admitió, Draco la miro incredulo.-Deja te cuento.-pidió tomando el libro.

**Los deberes se le habían acumulado de una manera sorprendente. Sentada en la biblioteca ante esa montaña le libros le frustraba, parecía que nunca se iban acabar. **

**Descanso la cabeza sobre su brazo mirando al frente y fue cuando lo vío, Harry estaba justo una mesa delante de ella, con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos brillantes, lucía tan entretenido en su libro que Ginny solto un suspiro ilusionada con sólo verlo.**

**-Te ves realmente patética.-exclamo una voz a su lado, Draco iba acompañado por sus inseparables gorilas.-Soltando suspiros como idiota por alguien que ni sabe que existes.-agrego con sisaña, Ginny enrojeció y para sus adentros pensó en las palabras magicas que le hacían tolerar los insultos de Draco "nunca personal, nunca personal"repetía una y otra vez esperando así la voz de Draco fuera un simple susurro fácil de ignorar.**

**-No me molestes.-pidió.**

**-Eres tú la que molesta Weasley, verte así de patética hace que me de asco.**

**-Por favor, déjame sola.**

**-Aún más patético pero ¿sabes? no entiendo que es más patético, si la forma en la que me pides que te deje o la manera en que ves a Potter, pero sin duda la gloria se la lleva él, jamás te mira.-observo sentándose a su lado, Goyle y Crabble rieron.**

**-Ese es asunto mío.**

**-Vaya que es asunto tuyo pero eso no le quita lo divertido a molestarte, Weasley¿por que mejor no te largas de aquí? Ni siquiera Potter notará tu ausencia, es más, nadie siquiera sabe que existes, debe ser duro, ser la menor en un nido de animales no debe dejarte grandes meritos.**

**-Malfoy.-apreto los labios esperando que las blasfemias que estaba a punto de pronunciar pudieran quedar apretujadas por sus dientes.-Vete.-ordenó, él se echo a reír.**

**-Ahora vas a llevarte la victoria, Weasley enojada es un merito insuperable.**

**-Enserio, vete.**

**-Me voy Weasley pero no por que me lo pidas, me voy por que da asco verte pero da más risa ver como nadie te observa, eres un punto rojo que a pesar del brillante color nadie nota, no eres nadie, ni siquiera los de tu casa saben que existes.-dijo mirando significativamente a Harry quien seguía entretenido en su lectura, Draco río y salió escoltado.**

**Ginny apretujo su rostro entre su brazo para no ser vista y... lloró, lloró frustrada y molesta por que sabía bien que Draco no le había mentido, lloró aterrada por lo cruel que él le había hablado y creer que por las noches aquella mascara de fríaldad desaparecía de su rostro para hacerla reír para hacerla sentir feliz, dudo, dudo que la mascara fuera ésta por que nadie le aseguraba que Draco era realmente él por las noches.**

**Dejo que los días pasaran lentamente, su único interés era sobrevivir al mañana pero eso ya no era suficiente. No bajaba por las noches al lago aún sabiendo que Draco si pero no sentía la fuerza suficiente para verlo, no quería estar a su lado.**

**Aún más triste de lo que amanecía, cada noche dormía en insertidumbre, poco a poco había permitido que el mundo a su al rededor volviera a girar con ella, la amistad que las chicas de su habitación le brindaban realmente parecía sincera y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de entretenerce por que sabía bien que ya no había ningun sentido en seguir sola.**

**Una semana más sin bajar por las noches, una semana más agarrándose con fuerza a su cama para no salir de ella en busca de Draco, quería verlo y decirle de frente que le había hecho caso, quería verlo y gritarle que ya tenía amigas, que ya no era un punto rojo en medio de la nada, que la gente ya sabía que existía y mejor aún decirle que ya no necesitaba de él, reclamarle en la cara que sólo le había hablado por que había sido la única persona que le presto un poco de atención pero ya no, ya no necesitaba más de esa lastima que él le había brindado por compasión, ya no necesitaba de su brazo junto a su hombro, es más, ya no necesitaba de su abrigo de piel de dragón por que el invierno ya había pasado y la primavera le estaba sorprendiendo con un calido clima.**

**-No puedes evitarme por siempre.-susurró Draco junto a su oído, Ginny brincó sorprendida y miró a todos lados esperando que nadie los viera, la biblioteca no estaba tan abarrotada de gente como de costumbre y la sección prohibida era la menos visitada por lo que deseaba no les interrumpieran.**

**-No te evito.-mintió sin más, Draco río aún junto a su oido y ella sintió su calido aroma acariciar su cuello.**

**-Todas las noches te espero.**

**-Ya no me siento de ánimos para verte.**

**-¿Ah si?-preguntó sorprendido y alejándose de ella, Ginny río.**

**-Malfoy, no he bajado por que sencillamente no se me da la gana y exactamente ahora no me siento del mejor humor.**

**-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.-exclamó sin más y se alejó de ahí, Ginny miró sus pasos decididos y sintió un golpe de culpa en su pecho, Draco parecía molesto sabía que ella lo había hecho enojar, miró a otro lado intentando distraerse pero simplemente no lo consiguió.**

**Por la noche bajo al lago en busca de Draco, todo el día pensando en él le había hecho brotar de nuevo aquellos deseos por estar a su lado, por mirar las estrellas acurrucada en su pecho, por sentir la calida brisa del lago despeinar su cabello pero Draco jamás bajo, una noche tras otra ella cruzaba con cuidado el colegio y corría veloz hasta el lago y sin darse cuenta con la misma facilidad que había llegado marzo, abril la alcanzó, junio pasó veloz y ella cada noche frente al lago esperando verle, en el día le era imposible pero de noche había una mínima esperanza, una esperanza que no iba a dejar pasar.**

**La despedida de un año escolar más estaba llegando, un año en el que habían pasado tantas cosas pero a la vez menos impresionantes que el año anterior.**

**A punto de tomar el expresso miró a todos lados esperando verlo, esperando al menos un segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaran y ella pudiera sonreirle, un momento para verlo y aunque no entendía por que esas ganas sabía bien que cuestionar sus impulsos no iba a ser buena idea ya que tal vez la respuesta la sabía pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirla.**

**Tomo un compartimiento con Luna y juntas tomaron varias revistas para leer, iba a ser aburrido pero Luna era tan agradable que aunque estuvieran en una clase de pociones con ella resultaba entretenido.**

-¿No se supone que acababamos casandonos?-preguntó Draco leyendo todo lo que ella había escrito.

-Lo sé pero así es mejor.

-Ginevra, no nos hablamos, ya ni siquiera nos miramos.-observo cada linea, ella enrojeció.

-Ya va siendo hora de que uno de nosotros admita lo que siente.-propuso animada.-Y yo estoy dispuesta a dar el primer paso.

-No entiendo.

-Draco, me venía bien alejarme un poco de ti para extrañarte, cuando estabamos juntos no pasaba por mis mejores momentos y eso podía ser un buen pretexto para aceptar tu amistad pero cuando tuve más amistades debía saber que aún me hacía falta la tuya y después de tanto debía admitir que no quería tu amistad, admitir que sólo te quiría a ti.

-Ahora ya entiendo.

-Yo te escribiré en vacaciones, en uno de esos momentos de desesperación, en el momento en que lo piense y todo, y decida no dejarte ir.

-Y yo responderé con burla pero tú sabras que no es personal.-sonrió, Ginny enrojeció una vez más y admiró los brillantes ojos de Draco.

-Entiendo lo hermoso que soy pero te vendría bien parpadear.-propuso, Ginny río.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?-preguntó directa, Draco río despota.

-No quiero romper tus ilusiones así que mejor me calló.-exclamo limpiando mugre inexistente en sus uñas.

-Tus ojos son lindos.-pensó en voz alta, Draco río.

-No sólo mis ojos.

-Tus labios son delagados pero parecen de niña.

-Lo dices por que no los haz provado.

-Y jamás tendré el gusto.-exclamó fingiendo tristeza, Draco río sabiendo que eso era algo que ella no lamentaba, río satisfecho por que a pesar de lo aburrido que había sonado todo era bastante divertido, era encontrar al único mortal que no estaba dispuesto a idolatrarlo como a un Dios, el único mortal que no le temía como si fuera un demonio.

**Notas de Ginevra Hale**;

Yeaaah!!! yeaaah! me gusto mi capitulo, no se a ustedes pero a mi me gusto bn muzhisimamente.

No se que decir, kiero ser impersonal o tal vez soy muy torpe para realmente decir lo que quiero, siento q si en un futuro leo ésto me sienta mal por q cada vez q tngo un poco de atención sólo hay un tema de conversación para mi y no digo nombres por q... al menos pensarlo ya me ha robado un suspiro, sólo diré q después de leer mi propio fic, baje varias canciones de RBD, son tan repetitivas q a la primera de escucharlas ya me sabía toda la letra, son buenas canciones pero creo que si el coro no fuera toda la cancion podrían ser mi hit aún así Christopher Uckerman vale la pena, siempre lo diré.

Por cierto me tengo que hacer promocion, les recomiendo leer mi FF "**La Villa Weasley**" es todo cursi pero vale la pena es sobre la nueva generacion Weasley, y tmbn que lean " **No Me Hables de Sufrir"** tmbn es un Draco Ginny, pero en poco agarrara forma deberían darse una vuelta por **"Rosa Pastel"** es un Draco Pansy con toques de Harry Pansy aunq parece más un Blaise Pansy pero habrá un poco de Blaise Ginny (si, así de enredado está mi fic) tmbn tengo un Sirius Ginny Harry; **"All That I'm Living For"** y para aquellas que les guste Crepusculo les recomiendo **"Un Amor Inmortal"** es de Alice y Jasper.

Recomiendo fielmente dejarme un review, es que eso me motiva, ahora un zhisme, las reservas se han termidado mis 48 hrs escribiendo me han dejado en ceros por lo que el proximo capitulo posiblemente tarde o posiblemente el viernes ya lo suba aunque debo ser sincera, todo despende de la eskuela xq como ya tengo q escribir el capitulo (una linda chica me dejo unas buenas ideas en su review) no se si tenga el tiempo que necesito aún así saben que no abandonare a mi me abandonan pero yo no lo hago xq se bien lo q se siente.


	7. Una Decisión

**Ginny se dejo caer en su propia cama sin ganas, intentó leer pero sencillamente no podía concentrarse.**

**-Ni siquiera me miro.-exclamo frustrada para si misma.-Ni una simple mirada.-reprochó arrojando el libro.-Maldito rubio engreído ¿se cree muy importante el idiota como para no mirarme? Ja... ya le daré yo una razón para sentirse importante.-se puso de pie en un brinco, tomo la pluma y se alisto para comenzar a escribir.-Te diré lo que es ser importante.-agregó mirando la hoja en blanco.**

**_Maldito e imbecil rubio de pacotilla, ya te diré yo lo que es ser importante..._**

**Después de más de 15 minutos leyó lo poco que había escrito, arrugo la hoja molesta y se dispuso a volver a escribir.**

**_Imbecil y petulante rubio asqueroso, por cierto pareces gay ¿qué hombre disfruta viendo estrellas?..._**

**Leyó una vez más, bufó molesta, eso era aún más patético que lo anterior, arrugo la hoja y la dejo caer.**

**_Imbecil ¿quién te crees para no mirarme ¡eh! dime ¿Quién te crees?_**

**Sin duda acababa de perder el juicio ¿reclamándole a Draco por no haberla mirado? **

**-Mierda.-dijo frustrada, tomo la hoja y la aventó aún más lejos que las demás.**

**_Malfoy; ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien ¿ A donde haz ido esta vez a perder el tiempo? . ¿América o tal vez Rusia? Espero esta vez si recuerdes el lugar..._**

**-Esto es aún peor.-gritó arrancando la hoja.-Perdí el juicio, es más, ni siquiera tengo por que escribirle a ese imbecil ni que me gustara tanto...**

**-¿Quién Ginny?-preguntó Percy en el marco de la puerta.**

**-Nadie.-respondió apenada, Percy río.**

**-Es normal que te guste alguien Ginny, cuando las personas crecen se dan cambios importantes en su cuerpo lo que trae consigo reacciones satisfactorias ante el sexo opuesto.-explicó su hermano con aires de saberlo todo.**

**-Por favor no.-pidió sonrojada.**

**-No tiene por que darte pena hermanita, es normal, incluso con los elfos domésticos pasa.-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio, Ginny giro los ojos ¿por qué demonios su hermano mayor creía que hablar de "lo que fuese que estaba sintiendo por que Draco no la miraba" era comparado con elfos domésticos?.-Aunque debo decirte muchas cosas hermanita, primero debes presentarme a ese chico y si lo apruebo podrás salir con él aunque claro aún era muy pequeña para tener novio, los elfos domésticos suelen esperar bastantes años.-agregó, Ginny se sonrojó aún más ¿elfos domésticos?**

**Después de media hora y una larga platica de chicos y elfos domésticos el grito de su madre para ir a comer pudo librarla de Percy quien estaba bastante orgulloso por haber sido él quien le hablara de esas cosas.**

**Ginny comió sin ánimos aún tenía asco tan sólo de recordar lo que su hermano había dicho.**

**-¿Te sientes bien Ginny?-preguntó Fred a su lado, el plato de estofado seguía prácticamente intacto.**

**-Creo.-respondió sin ánimos ¿elfos domésticos? . ¿que carajos sentía Percy por los elfos domésticos?**

**-Hoy vamos a jugar ¿quieres cargarnos las escobas?-preguntó George sirviéndose su segunda ración.**

**-Preferiría jugar.**

**-Efeds mu niaa pala so.-sonrió Ron con la boca llena, Ginny alejo su plato, su estomago no aguantaba más.**

**Subió a su habitación aún refunfuñando ¿por qué no la dejaban jugar? No era una niña, volaba incluso mejor que Ron, pateo el suelo furiosa.**

**-Si quieres podemos seguir con nuestra platica.-propuso Percy entrando a su habitación, Ginny palideció.**

**-No.-gritó asustada.-Voy a... cargar escobas...gemelos.-agrego buscando a prisa unas cuantas hojas y su pluma.**

**-Espero que nuestra charla te sirviera hermanita.-dijo Percy viendo salir a Ginny a toda velocidad.**

**-Mierda ¿cargar escobas o hablar con Percy sobre elfos domésticos? gran elección.-bufó fastidiada con las escobas de sus hermanos al hombro, caminaron un buen tramo en busca de grandes árboles que pudieran ocultarles de ojos curiosos.**

**Se dejo caer en la hierva con la copa de un árbol para hacerle sombra, sus hermanos emprendieron el vuelo sin prestarle atención, tomo su pluma y se dispuso a escribir.**

**_Me importa muy poco quien eres, es más, me importa un carajo que seas tú, no voy a permitir que mi hermano hable de elfos domésticos por tu culpa ¿lo entiendes? así que de una buena vez me dices por que no me miras, quiero que me mires y estoy fastidiada de que no lo hagas, dame una razón para no mirarme y la entenderé, dame sólo una razón y jamás volveré a escribirte pero por favor ¡mírame!_**

**Leyó la hoja sintiéndose estupida ¿tan desesperada se sentía para que él la mirara?**

**Si, definitivamente estaba tan desesperada.**

**Doblo el pergamino y regreso a casa sin importarle que sus hermanos siguieran volando.**

**-Pers.-susurró tocando con delicadeza a la puerta de su hermano, el le pidió entrar.-¿me prestas tu lechuza?-preguntó sonriendo.**

**-Claro Ginny pero esta entregando una carta ¿te molestaría esperar?**

**-No, esta bien pero me avisas cuando pueda enviar mi carta ¿vale?**

**-Vale y ¿puedo saber a quien le escribiste?**

**-A Charly.-respondió sonrojada, Percy río.**

**-¿Charly?**

**-Si, Charly, NUESTRO hermano.**

**-Ya te dije que no sientas pena Ginny, es normal, los elfos domésticos...-y ahí iba otra vez con su charla sobre los elfos domésticos, Ginny giró los ojos y salió de la habitación antes de escuchar más, realmente no sentía ganas de saludar lo que había comido.**

**Draco estaba recostado sobre su cómoda cama con un gran libro en las manos.**

**-Como si lo fuera a leer algún día.-exclamo aventando el libro lejos de el.-¿Como carajos puede creer mi tío que pienso leer un libro como ese?-se preguntó fastidiado, sin duda su tío no lo conocía.**

**Se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con la varita ¿Cómo podía matar el tiempo? Había sido una completa estupides no salir de vacaciones con sus padres pero ellos tenían la culpa ¿Por que no le habían insistido en que fuera?**

**Dio una vuelta más sobre la cama, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer para pasar el tiempo, había conocido todas aquellas habitaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían en la mansión, había molestado a los dos nuevos elfos domésticos hasta el grado de perderles interés, había volado horas continuas hasta que sus mejillas se habían secado por el viendo, había ...lo había hecho todo para pasar el tiempo y apenas llevaba dos días en esa mansión sin nada más por hacer.**

**Tomo su snitch dorada, ése si había sido un buen obsequio de su tío pero ¿regalarle un libro? Sin duda su tío había perdido el juicio.**

**-Señorito.-susurro un elfo con miedo al pie de la puerta.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tiene una carta.-agrego el elfo temblando, Draco camino hasta el y le jalo la carta.**

**-Sal de mi habitación.-ordenó, el elfo tardo un segundo en desaparecer, Draco tomo la carta y la arrojo a su escritorio, no tenía ganas de leer una carta más de su madre, no tenía ni ganas de leer alguna carta estupida de Pansy y eso que siempre lo hacían reír con ganas.**

**Dos semanas después de tener sobre su escritorio una buena variedad de sobres se digno a abrir el primero, vaya aburrimiento, ya hasta estaba leyendo su propia correspondencia.**

**Leía un par de líneas antes de arrojarlas al cesto de basura, sólo su madre, Pansy y un par de cartas de Goyle y Crabble (aún se preguntaba como era que sabían escribir) eran las que había abierto, pues el sello del remitente le dejaba identificarlas.**

**Tomo un pergamino enrollado _¿quién podía ser tan pobre como para no comprar un simple sobre? _pensó tomando el pergamino, leyó cada línea y se echo a reír.**

**-Ginevra.-se respondió a si mismo con una lagrima bajando por su rostro, había reído tanto al leer que hasta sentía urgencia de ir al baño.**

**Salió del baño y regreso a su habitación tomando el siguiente pergamino.**

**_Ah vaya ya no sólo no me miras ahora también no me respondes ¿quién te crees que eres eh? Al menos dime algo por que de lo contrario te seguiré escribiendo_**

**Río, si ella supiera que ni la había leído en esos días.**

**_Mira imbecil, la pobre lechuza de mi hermano esta a punto de morir ¿acaso no puedes enviar una simple carta para que deje a la lechuza en paz?_**

**Estaba completamente rojo, tenía que dejar de reír, por que las lagrimas en sus ojos nublaban su vista.**

**_Idiota, imbecil, tarado ¿puedes responderme? escribe algo, lo que sea pero escribe._**

**Dejo el pergamino sobre su almohada _Esta loca_ pensó aún riendo.**

**_De acuerdo, me caes bien, extraño mirar el lago en tu compañía, extraño tus comentarios ácidos sobre Harry o Ron e incluso los de Hermione, si me agradas y se que también te agrado así que no seas inmaduro y escríbeme ¿quieres?_**

**Dejo de reír de golpe _pobre ya perdió el juicio_ pensó complacido por lo que leyó.**

**Tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir. No necesitaba decirle que no había leído sus cartas por que le daba flojera leer pero podía simular que esa carta le había hecho caer en la cuenta de que debía escribir por que él no era inmaduro.**

**_Yo también estoy muy bien Ginevra, gracias por preguntar;_**

**_Te diría que siento el no haberte escrito antes pero no siento ganas de mentirte así que seré breve "ALGO" ya esta Wasil, escribí lo que querías, sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones y de los elfos domésticos._**

**_Con los mejores deseos._**

**_Draco M._**

**Doblo con cuidado el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre lacrado, llamó a su águila para enviar la carta, esperaba que ella entendiera su mensaje.**

-Eres realmente encantador cuando te lo propones.-río Ginny al leer la supuesta carta que él le había enviado.

-No te burles.-ordenó Draco serio, tomo un bombon de fresa y se lo metió a la boca.

-Es la verdad, jamás me habían escrito cosas tan lindas.

-Pero si ha callar, tú escribes como si estuvieras loca.

-Lo estoy, loca por Draco Malfoy.-ironizó jugando con su cerveza de mantequilla, Draco río.

-Ginevra si realmente estuvieras enamorada de mi no jugarías con eso, te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Que tu no sepas apreciar mis encantos no significa que realmente seas inmune.

-No entiendo.

-Si vas a ser mi esposa al menos esfuérzate por pensar.-pidió risueño, Ginny enrojeció y le golpeo el hombro sin fuerza.-Pero te lo explicare... Si estuvieras enamorada de mi el sentimiento sería tan fuerte que te daría miedo saber que eres tan dependiente de una persona como yo, sufrirías, estarías en problemas la mitad del tiempo y llorarías mucho.

-Lo dices como si fuera aterrador.-río jugando con el misterio en las palabras de Draco.

-Es enserio Ginevra, yo no soy como los estupidos pretendientes que haz tenido, estar a mi lado significa problemas seguros.

-Mira Draco entiendo que eres como la caja de Pandora y lo que tu quieras pero ya estoy contigo, me he montado en la escoba sin saber volar así que ahora no intentes asustarme.

-No lo entiendes...Gienvra si realmente estuvieras enamorada de mi no te casarías conmigo.

-Tienes razón, no entiendo.

-Si realmente me amaras te haría daño estar a mi lado.

-¿Ya dije que no entiendo?-preguntó molesta, Draco giro los ojos.

-De acuerdo, si me amaras sería posiblemente por que yo también te amo a ti.

-Eso si puedo entenderlo.

-Pero el amor no es un sentimiento que me gustaría sentir, te haría daño ¿lo entiendes? por que tu quisieras que todo entre nosotros fuera color de rosa y yo estaría más que dispuesto a defraudarte, te engañaría si te dijera que no estaría tras de ti cada segundo pero también mentiría si te dijera que estaría dispuesto a ti.

-Otra vez no entiendo.

-De acuerdo.-Draco respiro hondo.-Te sería infiel ¿ya lo entiendes?

-Ah eso.-sonrió, Draco giro los ojos fastidiado.

-¿Así de simple ¿no se supone que si me amas eso te partiría el corazón?

-Supongo pero haz dicho algo muy cierto.

-Mierda, ahora soy yo el que no entiende.

-Si, dijiste que si yo te amara significa "probablemente" que tu también me amaras a mi y eso tampoco es cosa fácil.

-Sigo sin entender.-admitió apenado, Ginny río.

-Draco Malfoy tú eres tú.

-Eso si puedo entenderlo.

-Y yo soy yo.

-Y los sangre sucia son sangre sucia, si eres muy lógica.

-Créeme que si realmente me amaras jamás querrías serme infiel por miedo a perderme.

-¿Y si la intención de serte infiel sólo es para perderte?

-¿Quién sería tan estupido para amar a alguien y querer perderlo?-preguntó Ginny fastidiada.

-Yo Ginevra, si realmente te amara no dejaría que te casaras conmigo por que se lo que eso significa, jamás estaría dispuesto hacerle daño a alguien tan frágil y noble como tu.-Draco acarició la mejilla de Ginny, ella enrojeció pero no se alejo, ambos dejaron que ese momento fluyera con facilidad.

-Pero tu no me amas.-aclaró Ginny, Draco sonrió y se alejo de ella.

-Y no sabes como desearía hacerlo.-admitió sin pensar.-Se que esta boda te va traer muchos problemas pero soy tan egoísta que no pienso evitarlos.

-Yo lo acepte ¿no?

-Si y no entiendes como deseo en este momento que no haya sido así.-se acerco lentamente una vez más, Ginny trago saliva nerviosa, aspiro el mismo aire que ella respiraba, acaricio su mentón con mucho cuidado y rozó los suaves labios de Ginny con los suyos.-Y decías que no querías probarlos.-río separándose de Ginny, ella enrojeció y le arrojo su cerveza de mantequilla, Draco la esquivo y se paso la mano por el cabello nervioso ¿qué mierda había estado a punto de hacer?

-Luces más desilusionado tu que yo.-exclamo Ginny sin estar dispuesta a ser humillada.

-Y no sabes cuanto.-ironizó sin que ella percibiera la verdad en sus palabras, se froto la nariz, el dulce aroma que ella desprendía le había idiotizado ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo bien que ella olía?

-En fin después de mis cartas asesinas ¿qué sigue? de plano me vas a dejar sin una respuesta que me haga sentir importante ¿verdad?

-Hacerte sentir importante sería un error, lo siento Ginevra pero deberás acostumbrarte a que sea un patán por un largo rato.

-¿Enamorarme de un patán? Si suena mucho a mi.-el sarcasmo en sus palabras hizo a Draco saber que un amor entre ellos sería cosa imposible, ambos sin estar dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer y desconfiados de recibir menos de lo que merecían.

-Mira Ginevra la verdad puedo decirte que te amo y así nos casamos y vivimos felices por siempre ¿suena bien?

-Suena estupido, no puedes de repente perder todo tu aristócrata orgullo para ponerte a mis pies.-observo molesta, Draco sonrió, ella ya iba entendiendo lo difícil que era fingir una gran historia de amor entre ellos.

-¿Entonces? . ¿Estas dispuesta a soportar a un patán?

-¿Un patán? No puedes ser un patán por que te odiaría.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó una vez más perdiendo la paciencia.-¿Qué pretendes, que de repente sienta amor por ti y ya?

-No, sólo digo que por ahora no es amor, es algo que no conseguimos entender, una necesidad absurda, por favor Draco al menos déjame pensar que necesitas un poco de mi para que la relación sea reciproca y pueda crecer y madurar hasta ser un verdadero y solidó amor.

-¿Qué quieres que pase entre nosotros?

-Quiero que pase todo.-admitió sonrojada, Draco la miro sin entender.-Bueno es que, creo que siempre he querido que mi primera vez sea sumamente especial.-Draco río a rienda suelta, Ginny se había encogido y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

¡Plaf! la chica estaba molesta de las risas de Draco y un sonoro golpe en la nuca le hizo callar.

-Qué tu estés en camas diferentes cada noche no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo.

-Yo no estoy en camas diferentes cada noche.-reclamó molesto, ella río, ahora era su turno de burlarse.-Sólo es cada tercer día.-completo viendo como los ojos de Ginny se abrían desmesuradamente y le proporcionaba un golpe más.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me despeinas.

-Tu cabello esta tan apretado que aunque lo golpeara todo el día seguiría igual

-Eso no lo se.-dijo divertido y Ginny levanto la mano.-Pero prefiero quedarme con la duda.-agrego tomando la mano de Ginny entre la suya.

-Idiota.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Celosa, imbecil? Eso quisieras pero ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Se supone que salimos desde hace años y tu me haz puesto el cuerno todo este tiempo.-exclamo fingiendo estar afligida, Draco río y apretó con más fuerza la mano de ella que luchaba por darle un golpe más.

-No te preocupes, no soy tan cabrón como piensas.-declaró inseguro.

¿Hacía bien siendo sincero?...No...o tal vez si, vaya que no pasaba sus noches en busca de compañía pero si había tenido unos cuantos deslices de los que prefería no hablar.

-No sabes lo que dices.-sonrió ella haciéndole ver que en efecto, pensaba que era un verdadero cabrón y que lo que decía no lo hacía dudarlo ni un poco.

-Es enserio Ginevra, acepto que no soy un casto puritano pero tampoco ando por ahí viendo que tirarme.

-¿Acaso te han rechazado?

-¡Ja! Eso jamás ha pasado y estoy seguro de que jamás pasara pero tu no conoces a las de Slytherin.

-¿Las zorras con un cinturón ancho en vez de falda?

-Si, ésas pero créeme, ellas lo que buscan es amarrar a un buen marido por lo que ten por seguro que jamás estaría dispuesto a pasar la noche con ellas, son capaces de darme un "premio" para obligarme a casarme.

-Menos mal.-respiró tranquila.-Al menos los hombres de Slytherin piden matrimonio para salvar sus vidas.

-Hablo enserio.

-Yo también ¿acaso no me lo pediste así?

-No...bueno si pero no hablaba de eso, hablo de que...De acuerdo aquí voy.-tomó aire y ella lo miro impaciente.-Es difícil romper tus ilusiones Ginevra pero ten por seguro de que...he estado casi con tantas chicas como lo ha estado...bueno...no se de la vida intima de nadie pero te aseguro de que no han sido muchas.

-Eso depende.

-¿Depende¿de que?

-De lo que tu entiendas por "muchas".

-Eres imposible, mira Ginevra la verdad es que sólo me he acostado con 3 chicas, 2 de ellas las conocí en el extranjero en mis vacaciones y la otra...bueno la otra jamás va a decir que me acosté con ella así que respira tranquila; no eres una carnuda.

-No sabes cuanto me alivia oír eso.-dijo sarcástica sin saber por que se sentía molesta ¿acaso toda esa historia que estaban escribiendo la hacía sentir como si realmente hubieran sido así las cosas?-¿Entonces quién es la socia?-preguntó sin estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.

-No te lo voy a decir.

-¿Debo cuidarme del enemigo y tu no vas a decirme su nombre?-preguntó escandalizada, Draco sonrío de lado formando una sonrisa exquisita.

-No es tu enemiga, en tal caso es sólo tu amiga de andadas.

-¿Me ves como tu "andada"? Soy la mujer que amas, merezco que te refieras a mi de una mejor forma.-exigió sin aire, Draco río.

-Lo siento "mujer a la que amo" pero es que no te lo pienso decir.

-¿Parkinson?-soltó, si él no le decía sonaba divertido adivinar.

-¿No piensas en alguien mejor?

-Millincent.

-Te pedí alguien mejor.

-¿Greengras?

-No, ella busca marido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Theodore tuvo un susto de muerte hace unos meses...hubiera sido genial verlo llorar pero tuve que conformarme con oírlo hipar en sueños.-río Draco recordándolo.-En fin Ginevra aunque me digas todos los nombres de las chicas de Slytherin no acertaras.

-Entonces no es de Slytherin ¿Revenclaw?

-Es horrible ver alguna de esas chicas sin maquillaje y lo bueno del sexo es disfrutarlo, no tener pesadillas después.

-De Hufflepuf no creo, deben ser muy poco para ti entonces Gryffindor ¿Patil?-

-No, ella ya ha pasado por muchos, enserio Ginevra, no vas adivinar y ella jamás lo va a decir

-¿Granger?-preguntó escandalizada, esa podía ser una buena razón para que Hermione le aconsejara no casarse con él. Draco sacó la cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz.

-¡Que asco! créeme con ella no necesito usar el pretexto de la sangre sucia sólo con verla da asco ahora imagínate tocarla... ¡Te odio! Me haz hecho imaginarlo.-se froto los ojos como si estuviera asustado y bebió el restante de su cerveza en un sólo trago.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Si sigues dándome nombres voy a tener que beber una poción para dormir sin soñar, me estas traumando.

-Como sea pero dime.

-Pansy ¿satisfecha?

-Fue la primera que te pregunte.

-Lo sé pero te dije que no te iba a decir.

-Pero me dijiste que es lo que importa.

-Y no te preocupes jamás lo dirá.

-¿Por que estas tan seguro?

-Esta comprometida con Blaise y lo que paso entre ella y yo no debe ver luz.

-¿Comprometida? Pero si sólo tiene 16.

-Tú tienes 15 y ya vas a casarte.

-Pero es diferente, yo tengo que casarme y ella puede elegir y ¿se comprometió tan pronto?

-Bueno la verdad es que sus padres lo acordaron hace años.

-¿Qué?

-Oye tranquila, no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Draco, ella esta comprometida con él por que sus padres así lo quisieron

-Pero a ellos no les molesta.

-Se conformaron que es diferente.

-No se conformaron, se conocieron y se enamoraron y créeme que la idea les gusta.

-Que horrible debe ser eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El tener que casarte con un desconocido.

-No debe ser tan malo, tu y yo vamos hacerlo y nos lo estamos tomando bien.-explico Draco tranquilo, Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Draco la veía como una desconocida? eso no la sorprendía pero entonces ¿Por que el tener que oírlo le afectaba tanto?

-¿Me ves como una desconocida?-preguntó sin aire.

-Si.-respondió Draco sin pensar pero al ver el rostro de Ginny sintió que lo había arruinado.-Antes de hoy esa hubiera sido mi respuesta.-agregó para intentar salvarse de la situación. Ginny sabía que así eran las cosas y la verdad era esa pero ¿Por que le había dolido? . ¿por que se sentía traicionada?

-No pienso disculparme de nada por que no mentí, esa es la verdad y nos la estamos tomando bien.-exclamo Draco incomodo por el silencio de Ginny.-Eres tu la que quiere esta historia de amor y lo hago tan bien como puedo pero para mi hubiera bastado con decir que la oleada de amor primaveral nos invadió y queremos casarnos.

-Tienes razón.-acepto Ginny sonriendo.-Es una injusticia que yo intente fingir que me amas cuando me haz obligado a casarme contigo.-repuso molesta, tomo sus caramelos aún sentada y metió la basura en una bolsa.

-Yo no te obligue a casarte conmigo, es más ni nos hemos casado, te propuse matrimonio y puedes elegir.-exclamo Draco pasando nerviosamente la mano por su cabello, Ginny no dijo nada y camino hasta ella para tomar el libro que descansaba a su lado, la miro una vez más pero su rostro tranquilo lo molesto y comenzó a caminar hacía el pueblo, ella lo vio marcharse pero no tenía nada que decir, Draco tenía razón, ella podía elegir y ya había tomado su decisión.


	8. Cuentan las leyendas

**A veces le era realmente encantador estar solo pero otras, como esa, lo odiaba, odiaba estar solo y sin nadie con quien platicar, con quien poder pelear o al menos alguien a quien mirar. Leyó la carta de su madre una vez más; volverían la semana entrante y se moría de ganas de que ella llegara al día siguiente pero no iba a ser así, ya iba siendo momento de aprender a que las cosas no siempre iban a ser como él quisiera. **

**Que estupido había sido al no ir de vacaciones con sus padres pero le resultaba más reconfortante culparlos a ellos ¿por que no le habían insistido? peor aún ¿Por que simplemente no les dijo que quería ir con ellos, que había cambiado de opinión y un viaje por Alemania resultaba interesante? La respuesta era simple; por orgulloso, por no estar dispuesto a tragarse sus palabras.**

**Y por esa misma razón Ginny no le había vuelto a escribir, leyó sus cartas una a una y hasta dos veces, ya no reía como la primera vez que las vio ahora sólo podía imaginarla escribiendo, imaginaba como fruncía la nariz al no estar conforme con sus palabras o pensaba en como reía cada vez que leía lo loca que se estaba viendo, sonrió, si no fuera tan idiota tal vez ahora en vez de estar leyendo por tercera vez las cartas podría estar leyendo una nueva pero después de que le contesto ella no volvió a escribirle.**

**Miró a su al rededor, había estado todo el día en la misma posición, sin ganas de salir aún teniendo los dos saquitos llenos de galeones que su padre le había dejado y en momentos como este extrañó Hogwarts, río sólo de pensarlo, no, jamás iba a extrañar Hogwarts por que estando dentro de el extrañaba estar de vuelta a casa, debía admitirlo si quería que su situación cambiara, debía admitir que extrañaba una sonrisa en especial, una mirada graciosa y sólo el aroma de una persona, debía admitir que extrañaba oírla reír y verla hacer pucheros, debía admitir que extrañaba su cuerpo sobre su pecho y fingir ver estrellas mientras la admiraba a ella, debía admitir que le gustaba Ginny.**

**¡Vaya! que fácil le resultaba pensarlo una vez que lo había admitido el problema ahora iba a ser tener que decirlo, jamás iba a gritarlo pero decir -¡Me gusta Weasley!- era digno para ser enviado a Azkaban por faltas a la moral. **

**Pero volviendo a estos momentos en los que de nada servia pensarlo, decirlo o gritarlo por el simple hecho de que nadie se iba a dar cuenta, necesitaba poner manos a la obra, si quería al menos leer sus letras torcidas donde sólo lo insultaba, tenía que hacer algo, caminó hasta su escritorio, tomo un pergamino, entinto su pluma y miro la blanca hoja en espera de que las palabras llegaran.**

**Y ya que estaba admitiendo cosas debía admitir la más importante ¿Cómo mierda decirle a Ginevra que volviera hablarle sin tener precisamente que pedírselo? . ¿Cómo preguntarle por sus vacaciones sin tener que sonar interesado? . ¿Cómo saber si una vez en Hogwarts podía verla tanto tiempo como quisiera sin admitir que la añoraba? . ¿Cómo?**

**Pero no estaba con tiempo para perderlo y menos intentando estrujar su mente para decir lo que quería sin sonar como jamás se había oído un Malfoy por lo que resignado comenzó a escribir sin prestar atención a cada palabra por que sabía bien que si analizaba su escrito iba arrojarlo por la ventana antes de enviarlo y a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría y tendría que volver a empezar.**

**_Ginevra:_**

**_Van varios días sin que me escribes y la verdad es que extraño leer todo el sin fin de sinónimos que tienes para describirme, incluso he tenido que pedirle a mi elfo domestico que me llame," maldito rubio albino" , para no tener que extrañar oírlo de ti pero a decir verdad no ha sonado igual, creo que es tu voz chillona lo que causa aquel efecto en mi que me vuelve torpe, espero que estés bien y que la lechuza de tu hermano siga viva ¿Qué tan lejos vives? Bueno la pregunta es ¿Dónde vives? Estoy tan aburrido de estar solo que hasta la idea de ir a tu casa suena muy tentadora pero no tengo ganas de que un grupo de pelirrojos me degollé vivo, la verdad sólo tengo ganas de ver a una pelirroja, es pequeña para su edad pero te sorprendería lo capaz que es con la varita, vuela de maravilla y su aroma consigue aturdir a cualquiera, su nariz es pequeña pero llena de pecas y sus labios delgados lucen como una manzana fresca, su cabello parece lacio pero en las noches, frente al lago, se crispa y las puntas se ondulan. Cuando se aburre arruga la nariz de una manera que ha conseguido dejarme sin aliento. Cuando esta enojada ¡Da miedo! se pone roja, deberías imaginarla, cabello rojo, cara roja y orejas rojas son para destornillarse de risa pero por desgracia cuando esta enojada antes de reír debo buscar un lugar seguro para hacerlo por que es capaz de mandarme a volar sin necesidad de una varita. Cuando esta triste es preferible no verla, su ojos están opacos y sus labios no consiguen sonreír, es imposible verla triste sin sentirme igual y la verdad no quiero que ella se de cuenta de que me importa tanto como para molestar a un imbecil cara rajada todo el tiempo, cosa la cual hago pero que no sabe que hago por ella. Pero verla feliz, jamás he visto a alguien que luzca tan hermosa cuando esta feliz, sus ojos brillan más que las estrellas que finjo ver sólo para que ella no se de cuenta de que la miro, sus labios se tuercen tan hermosamente que no se que fuerza humana ha conseguido mantenerme alejado de ellos, su cuerpo pequeño brinca de alegría, si, siempre que esta feliz es fácil saberlo a metros de distancia por que es el puntito rojo que brinca como loquita, es linda la pelirroja de la que te hablo, es tan linda que hasta lo he admitido pero sobre todas las cosas es tan linda que necesita saberlo pero la verdad no tengo el valor para decírselo y es aquí dónde necesito de tu ayuda ¿Sabes donde puedo localizar a Stephenie Roostbell? He oído de que es de Revenclaw pero no estoy seguro, espero que me puedas ayudar, por cierto, felices vacaciones pelirroja._**

**Metió la carta en un sobre lacrado y la envió, no necesitaba firmarla, el escudo de la familia Malfoy estaba gravado con cera en el sobre.**

**Un día sin respuesta y ya sentía la necesidad de volverle a escribir.**

**_Ginevra;_**

**_Las vacaciones deben ser divertidas para una chica rodeada de personas que la quieren, por que tu familia te quiere ¿No? Supongo que si, es imposible no hacerlo si tienen que vivir contigo todo el día o tal vez te odien pero no importa, jamás serán los únicos en odiarte pero sospecho que te toleran es divertido estar contigo y se extraña la compañía cuando estas lejos, bueno al menos eso creo por que hasta ahora no me ha pasado, si sucede que te llegue a extrañar te lo haré saber...pero mientras me conformaré con escribirte ¿Qué te puedo decir? No hay mucho sólo que le he pedido a mi madre que traiga recuerdos y si algo de lo que trae no me agrada con gusto te lo regalare, lo prometo, por cierto pelirroja ¿ya sabes algo de la chica que te digo? Enserio que es de ensueño la niña, creo que tiene 13 pero su edad no importa, cuando cumpla los 15 ella no me soltará, anoche soñé con ella, te cuento; había un lago y un calamar gigante y el calamar se la comía, fue gracioso, no, no es cierto, ella estaba recostada en el pasto junto al lago, ya era de noche y la luz de la luna hacía brillar sus mejillas, sus ojos avellana estaban húmedos, creo que había llorado por que esa noche la paso sola junto al lago, cuentan las leyendas que había un chico que veía las estrellas con ella pero un día el chico, un verdadero idiota si preguntas mi opinión, le dijo cosas bastante feas, creo que le hizo daño y aunque él se arrepintió jamás ofreció sus disculpas, ella, ofendida, no volvió al lago por varios días y él la extrañaba por que había noches en las que se acostaban tan juntos que con girar la cabeza podía contarle las pecas en la nariz, el caso es que un día él le preguntó por su ausencia y ahora fue el turno de ella de hacerle sentir mal, no la culpo, yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo pero el chico fue tan idiota que no soporto ser humillado y jamás volvió al lago pero ella si y cada noche él la espiaba desde un árbol, la veía triste y veía como lloraba pero a él no le importó o al menos creía que así había sido pero entonces llegaron las vacaciones y ya no tuvo oportunidad de verla desde un árbol, ya no había forma de tenerla cerca y el chico se dio cuenta de que tan importante podía ser para él y entonces le escribió una carta estupida contándole un sueño absurdo pero espero a que ella entendiera el mensaje y le prometía intentar no ser tan idiota, luego desperté y aquí estoy, contándote mi sueño, me despido pelirroja._**

**Como había hecho el día anterior envió la carta sin leerla, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía jamás la enviaría y era mejor así además los sobres de la familia Malfoy sólo se abrían cuando el destinatario los abría y después de dos días se consumían en un fuego azulado. Sus palabras estaban a salvo por que sólo había una persona que debía saberlas. Se dio la vuelta y camino por el sendero de su jardín, escribir bajo un manzano le había sido reconfortante y ya que había enviado la carta del día tomó su escoba dispuesto a practicar un poco, si seguía siendo tan mal buscador la copa de quidditch descansaría por siempre en Gryffindor.**

Lo estaba haciendo bien, leyó lo que había escrito y río como idiota ¿Así sonaban los chicos de 14 años enamorados? Esperaba que si por que más idiota le sería imposible parecer. Pidió un buen trago de hidromiel para ganar valor y buscar a Ginevra pero Rosmerta se lo había negado por ser menor de edad, debió de haber ido a "Cabeza de Puerco" estaba seguro de que el dueño con tal de ganar unos cuantos galeones le importaría muy poco su edad.

Dispuesto a buscar a Ginny y demostrar que la idea de fingir estar enamorado de ella sonaba difícil pero no imposible, se puso de pie y camino a la entrada pero cuando estaba a la mitad del pub pudo verla a ella entrar de mano de Luna Lovegood, ambas parecían divertidas y Luna paso junto a él dejando caer un papel.

_Tengo la oportunidad de elegir y mi decisión fue tomada hace algunos días, te veo a las 4 en la casa de los gritos._

Leyó la nota y sonrió hacía ella, Ginny sólo lo ignoro y se dispuso a ocupar una mesa con su amiga, eso era suficiente ya podía ir y tirar el libro en cualquier lugar, la importancia sólo era el matrimonio y ella iba a casarse así que ya no había necesidad de fingir un amor imposible entre ellos.

Entonces ¿Por que no se movía de una buena vez y disfrutaba el tiempo que aún le quedaba como hombre libre? La respuesta era desconocida para él pero aún así no dio un paso más.

-¿Puedes leer esto?-¿Cómo había llegado hasta Ginny sin darse cuenta? No lo sabía pero sus pies se habían movido solos. ¿Cómo es que estaba estirando el libro y mostraba sus absurdas cartas cuando ya no eran necesarias? Tampoco lo sabía pero ver a Ginny sin sonreír como torpe había sido molesto.

-¿Para que? La oleada primaveral de amor no necesita más explicaciones.-exclamo Ginny sin interés.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero que me des tu opinión.-pidió Draco con la esperanza de que ella lo leyera y olvidara que estaba molesta con él.

-Es lindo.-Ginny tomo el libro y le dio la vuelta.

-No hablo del libro si no de lo que dice en el.

-No hay necesidad de seguir con esta estupides Draco, en menos 5 horas vamos a casarnos y no importa el por que.

-Si importa.

-Pues no pensabas eso hace un rato.

-Tal vez a mi no me importe pero a ti si.-Draco bajó la cabeza sin estar dispuesto a verla mientras hablaba.-Y si te importa a ti haré lo que pueda para que me importe.

-No necesitas ser amable Draco, enserio, tome una decisión hace días y ya no importa si es por amor o por... lo que sea que lo estamos haciendo, lo único que importa es que lo hagamos y así va a ser.

-No Ginevra, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es hacerlo como tu quieras que sea, si me arrodillaré a plena luz de la luna y suplicaré por tu amor; lo haré, si ahora debo sacarte de este pub en brazos y secuestrarte para que sigamos con esto... ten por seguro que también lo haré.

-Draco, no me amas.-susurró Ginny a su oído, él se había inclinado tanto mientras hablaba para que nadie los oyera que la respingada nariz de Draco podía rozar la suya.-Y no te voy a obligar a decir algo imposible.

-Tal vez no es imposible.-Draco aprovecho de lo cerca que la tenía para deslizar su nariz con delicadeza sobre su mejilla, sintió su piel erizarse por el contacto y como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, su rostro consiguió un color rosado y las manos le temblaron.-Si lo intentamos podemos fingir una realidad.

-No lo creo.-Ginny declino la cabeza aún dándole vueltas por haber tenido a Draco tan cerca, él sonrió, sabía que ella había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para resistirse.

-Yo si Ginevra, esta mañana creí que te llamabas Virginia y ahora sólo sé que eres la mujer que amo, la mujer que ame desde el primer momento que pisaste Hogwarts y la mujer por la que voy a luchar para tener a mi lado.

-Es imposible, entre más escribimos esto más difícil nos es pensar que realmente hubiera pasado.

-Tal vez pero esa no es razón para no intentarlo, yo quiero intentarlo y si después de que leas esto sigues pensando lo mismo lo voy aceptar pero no por eso estaré de acuerdo, si te importa me importa.

-Draco.

-Sólo léelo y si después de eso crees que jamás me ibas a volver hablar lo acepto pero si crees que cambiarías de opinión sigo aquí para seguir escribiendo.-Ginny giró los ojos y volvió a tomar el libro.

Mientras leía Draco sonrió cuando ella lo hizo a momentos miraba a Draco como si estuviera loco o fuera un tonto pero tras su mirada Draco podía distinguir agradecimiento por que se había esforzado. Ginny terminó de leer y cerró el libro. Luna había leído al mismo tiempo que ella pero como buena amiga y sintiendo que interfería en una verdadera relación marital guardo su distancia.

-No he oído de ninguna Sthepenie Roostbell.-Luna ya había estado suficiente tiempo callada como para aguantar un segundo más, Ginny río ante el comentario de su amiga y Draco formo una sonrisa torcida tal vez habían funcionado sus cartas.

-¿Cuentan las leyendas?-preguntó Ginny escéptica.

-Así es pelirroja, las leyendas también cuentan que ella lo perdono por ser tan idiota aunque no contesto a ninguna de las cartas que él escribió día a día durante esas vacaciones, el primer día de clases tan pronto termino la selección ambos estuvieron sentados frente al lago y ella lo dejo fingir ver las estrellas mientras que sabía la admiraba a ella.-recitó Draco orgulloso, Ginny se sonrojo pero al instante le devolvió la sonrisa a Draco.

-Será un año importante, es el baile de navidad y no me llevaste.

-Recuerda que hablamos de un idiota así que tal vez tengamos una buena discusión.

-¿Sólo tal vez?-río tomando la mano que Draco le había estirado y juntos salieron de las tres escobas, Luna parecía ajena a ellos pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba tranquila mientras podía ver a Ron a tres mesas de ella.

Caminaron de la mano incomodos cuando cabezas curiosas los miraban e inclusos algunos más atrevidos los señalaban, Ginny se sonrojó pero Draco apretó más de su mano y no la dejo agachar la cabeza.

-Un Malfoy siempre va con la frente en alto.-le recordó Draco, Ginny sonrió y siguió el consejo, juntos llegaron a donde momento antes había comenzado su historia y aún con las manos entrelazadas se recostaron en el pasto.

-Un año difícil, tu invitaste a alguien que no era yo al baile.-reprocho Ginny son una sonrisa.

-Tú aceptaste la invitación de alguien que no fui yo.-rebatió Draco infantil.

-Entonces ¿Tú no me invitaste o yo no acepte ir contigo?


End file.
